I'm Not Human
by Bee.Dobi
Summary: Pada gelapnya malam, dia datang pada gerhana bulan. Dan malam itu terjadi begitu saja. Hal yang tidak bisa di cerna dengan akal sehat. Semuanya memang tidak bisa dipercaya. [CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/KAISOO/YAOI]
1. Chap 1

**Author POV**

 _Beberapa tahun lalu..._

Gerhana bulan membuat suasana malam sangat sunyi bahkan cukup terasa mencengkam dengan beberapa ekor anjing yang saling membalas raungan.

Beberapa orang percaya jika adanya gerhana bulan akan terjadinya hal-hal ganjil atau aneh. Atau bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang melakukan hal spiritual.

Sosok namja putih bahkan lebih tepatnya berkulit pucat mendekati pintu rumah seseorang.

 _Knock knock~_

Pintu itu diketuknya beberapa kali. Hingga si pemilik rumah terbangun untuk membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam seperti i--ni--?" Celotehan itu terhenti ketika keduanya saling menatap diam.

"Nugu?" Tanya namja berwajah cantik bahkan lekukan wajahnya seperti seorang yeoja.

Ya, dia pemilik rumah tersebut.

"Maaf menggangu. Bisakah aku menginap disini?"

"Aku pendatang baru disini. Karena ini sudah malam, aku bingung untuk memilih penginapan." Jelas namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Eoh? Mmm..." Pikir si pemilik rumah dengan melirik keadaan di luar rumah yang sangat sepi.

"Baiklah kau bisa menginap disini." Ucapnya.

"Gamsahamnida.."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun."

"Ok Sehun karena kita sama-sama namja, kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Panggil saja aku Luhan."

Namja bernama Sehun itu ber-smirk ketika mendapati kenyataan tersebut.

Luhan si pemilik kamar kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Darimana asalmu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengunci pintu kamar dan mematikan lampu hingga ruangan ini sangat gelap.

"Kau tidak suka tidur dengan lampu menyala?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

Karena keadaan gelap, iris milik Sehun terlihat seperti lampu menyala. Dapat Luhan lihat iris berwarna kemerahan itu terpancar menatapnya.

"S-Sehun.." Luhan terlihat cukup takut ketika Sehun mendekatinya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Sebelum gerhana bulan berakhir, aku harus berhasil menanam benihku padamu." Ucapnya.

"Menanam benih?" Bingung Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan. Tangan kirinya mencengkaram kedua tangan Luhan lalu tangan kanannya merobek semua pakaian namja cantik itu dengan sekali tarikan.

Kedua mata Luhan membulat sempurna melihat apa yang telah Sehun lakukan. Kekuatan namja itu lebih dari seorang manusia.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Gertak Luhan.

"Aku hanyalah vampire yang di utus untuk menciptakan anak dari seorang namja manusia yang memiliku rahim. Dan kau adalah orangnya." Jelas Sehun menatap lekat Luhan.

"M-mwo? V-vampire?" Kejut Luhan.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan menggigit atau menghisap darahmu." Bisik Sehun.

"Lepaskan! Kau gila? Aku namja tidak mungkin memiliki rahim!"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Tubuh Luhan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Namja yang berada diatasnya ini benar-benar menguncinya.

"Argghh!" Erang Luhan menahan sakit pada bagian bawah sana.

Ya, Sehun berhasil memasukkan kepemilikannya pada hole milik Luhan.

Ranjang itu berdecit dan sedikit tergoyang karena pergerakan Sehun yang membuat Luhan tak habis pikir dengan ini semua.

"Nghhh~" Luhan tak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Setelah ini kau adalah milikku! Jangan pernah menikah dengan siapapun." Tegas Sehun sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk menatap Luhan.

Sehun dapat lihat dengan jelas wajah cantik milik namja yang ada dibawahnya. Ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya lalu meraup bibir Luhan dengan agresif.

"Mmpphh~"

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak dan mendorong tubuh Sehun darinya. Tangannya dan tubuhnya terkunci.

Ciuman itu beralih pada leher mulus milik Luhan. Beruntung Sehun bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menghisap darah manusia ini. Ia hanya menyesap kuat hingga tercipta bekas disana.

"Eunghh~"

Melihat kedua nipple milik Luhan yang menggoda itu, Sehun langsung mengulumnya.

"Ummphh~" Sehun terus mengulum membuat tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Asshh~ hhentikan Sehun-ahh!"

Vampire itu menghiraukan semua protes dari Luhan. Bahkan ia semakin mempercepat pergerakan dan menghentakan kepemilikannya masuk lebih dalam.

"Ahh..ahh.." Luhan semakin mendesah hebat.

Kedua paha Luhan semakin dibuka lebar oleh Sehun. Bahkan tangannya bermain pada twinsball milik Luhan.

"Arrgghh!" Luhan mengerang saat Sehun meremas junior miliknya.

 _Cum~_

Cairan itu keluar dari junior milik Luhan. Namja cantik ini tak tahan hingga berhasil mengeluarkannya lebih dulu dari pada Sehun.

Sehun menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan kental itu. Ia kembali mengulum bibir Luhan untuk berbagi cairan tersebut.

Lidah vampire itu menjilat dan menyapu bersih bibir Luhan. Ia mengigit gemas bibir itu hingga Luhan membuka bibirnya membuat Lidah Sehun masuk dan mempertemukan lidah mereka.

Saliva mereka sudah membanjiri bibir bahkan dagu masing-masing.

Suara decakan dan decitan menghiasi atmosfir kamar ini.

"Mpphh~"

"Sehunhh nghh~"

Setiap Sehun mendengar suara sexy dari Luhan, libidonya semakin meningkat.

 _Cum~_

Kali ini cairan Sehun yang berhasil keluar dan membuat Luhan merasa penuh di dalam sana.

"Hhhh~" Lenguh Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan butiran peluh pada keningnya.

"Aku akan datang kembali jika anak itu terlahir." Ucap Sehun beranjak lalu mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

"Gomawo untuk malam ini." Lanjutnya dengan smirk.

Vampire itu membuka jendela kamar, lalu pergi begitu saja setelah puas dengan permainannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan masih terbaring lemah. Ia merasa semua tenaganya telah habis hingga tak tau harus apa. Semua yang terjadi malam ini membuatnya tak bisa di cerna dengan akal sehatnya.

Vampire?

Memiliki rahim?

Melahirkan anak?

"Sepertinya aku bermimpi buruk saat ini. Ya, aku pasti bermimpi."

"Heol. Bagaimana ini bisa masuk akal?"

"Baiklah Luhan, kau akan terbangun dan lupakan mimpi ini." Celotehnya yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya hingga tertidur.

Namun apa yang dianggap Luhan hanya mimpi, semuanya memang terjadi dalam nyata. Ya, malam itu adalah kenyataan bukan hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

Dan semua perkataan vampire itu memang benar. Luhan adalah namja yang mempunyai rahim dan dapat melahirkan. Perut Luhan tidak begitu membesar ketika hamil. Bahkan ia tidak percaya kalau dirinya hamil karena perubahan pada perutnya tidak begitu terlihat.

"Ini memang langka. Ada beberapa namja di bumi ini yang mengalami hal sama sepertimu. Hanya beberapa persen saja." Jelas dokter ketika Luhan menjalankan pemeriksaan pada dirinya.

"Memang sulit dipercaya jika mendengar seorang namja memiliki rahim dan dapat melahirkan. Tapi tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini." Lanjut dokter.

"..." Luhan terdiam mencerna pembicaraan sang dokter.

"Kau sudah memasuki masa kelahiran. Sebaiknya kita lakukan operasi untukmu." Ujar dokter.

Luhan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan ketika ia melakukan operasi dan berhasil melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, ia masih terdiam menatap anak yang di gendong oleh suster.

"Anakmu tampan dan memiliki iris lain yang biasanya dimiliki orang asia. Apakah ada yang memiliki keturunan luar?" Tanya suster itu yang memperhatikan bayi tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan matanya?" Tanya Luhan.

Suster pun memperlihatkan bayi itu di hadapan Luhan.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas warna coklat terang pada iris yang dimiliki bayi tersebut.

'B-benarkah ini anak yang terlahir dari rahimku?'

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan anak ini? Bahkan ini tidak ku inginkan.'

Pertumbuhan anak itu sangat cepat. Tidak seperti anak pada umumnya.

Saat anak itu berumur 5 tahun, apapun makanan yang dia minta adalah sajian mentah seperti ikan dan daging yang belum di masak.

Melihat anaknya yang liar, Luhan mencoba untuk mengendalikannya hingga perlahan kehidupan anak itu seperti anak pada umumnya.

'Dalam diri anak ini terdapat jiwa vampire dan manusia. Aku harus tetap mengawasinya. Jika ku biarkan begitu saja, dampak buruk akan terjadi.'

 **TBC~**

 _Baru chap 1 udah di suguhin adegan gitu :')_

 _next?_


	2. Chap 2

**Author POV**

"Jadi seperti itulah hal yang terjadi pada appa." Ucap Luhan pada namja dengan iris coklat terang yang tak lain adalah anaknya.

Ya, saat ini anaknya sudah menginjak masa remaja bahkan menuju dewasa.

Jika di lihat, keduanya terlihat memiliki umur yang sama.

"Pertumbuhanmu sangat cepat tidak seperti anak lainnya. Bahkan kau sudah bisa berjalan pada umur 7 bulan. Kau bisa bicara pada umur satu tahun. Dan semakin lama, kau tumbuh hingga dewasa seperti ini."

"Jika orang lain melihat, mereka tidak akan percaya kalau kau adalah anakku."

"Itu artinya aku tumbuh dari keturunan vampire?"

"Saat itu appa ingin sekali membuangmu karena appa belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini."

"Tapi semakin lama appa memperhatikan wajahmu yang tak memiliki dosa, appa mengurungkan niat untuk membuangmu."

"Dan mulai saat itu, appa mencoba untuk membuatmu tumbuh dan mengendalikanmu."

"Kau terlihat seperti mempunyai alter ego. Pada waktu tertentu kau akan menjadi liar. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah bisa untuk mengendalikan dirimu."

"Apakah aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

"Appa belum mencari tau soal itu. Tapi semoga saja kau bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Bagaimana jika vampire itu datang dan membawaku pergi?"

"Kau tumbuh dari rahimku. Dan aku yang membuatmu tumbuh hingga sekarang. Tidak akan ku biarkan dia membawamu pergi."

"Aku merasa khawatir pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku bermimpi vampire itu membawaku pergi dan dia mengendalikanku untuk berbuat liar."

"Ingat, kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah terpengaruh dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku dapat melihat peristiwa yang akan terjadi dari mimpiku. Jika aku bermimpi, dalam kenyataan pasti akan terjadi. Bukankah appa tau itu? Dan sekarang aku benar-benar khawatir dengan mimpiku itu."

"Tenanglah appa tidak akan membiarkan mimpimu itu terjadi."

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Sepanjang pertumbuhanku, aku tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun. Appa melarangku untuk berteman dengan siapapun karena rasa khawatirnya terhadapku.

Dan aku pun takut jika harus berdekatan dengan orang lain. Aku lebih suka jika menyendiri.

Saat masa sekolah, semua temanku memandangku aneh karena diriku yang tidak ingin berbaur dengan siapapun. Ketika pulang sekolah aku akan segera pulang ke rumah tanpa main dengan teman-teman.

Begitupun dengan kuliah, saat waktunya keluar kelas aku akan segera pulang.

Namun kali ini aku ditahan oleh sekumpulan namja yang sepertinya senior dari universitas.

"Kau ingin lewat? Serahkan uangmu pada kami."

"Kalian mahasiswa atau preman kampus?" Balasku.

"Omo...adik kecil kita ini berani sekali bicara seperti itu pada kita."

Beberapa dari mereka mendorong tubuhku dan saling melempar tubuhku satu sama lain.

 _'Tahan emosimu. Kau harus kendalikan emosimu agar keliaranmu tidak muncul.'_

Sekilas ucapan appa terlintas dibenakku. Ingin sekali aku membalas perlakuan senior ini. Tapi aku terus saja teringay dengan ucapan appa.

"Hentikan! Kalian mau celaka?" Ancamku.

"Apa katanya? Celaka?" Sindirnya membuat mereka semua tertawa garing.

"Lihatlah tubuh mungilmu ini. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat kami celaka?" Lanjutnya kemudian mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh di tanah.

"Habisi saja anak itu! Dia terlalu berani pada kita." Seru salah satu dari mereka.

Aku menutup kedua mataku ketika beberapa dari mereka menendangku.

'Tahan Baek...' Batinku mengepalkan telapak tanganku untuk menahan emosi.

 _Bugh!_

Dapat ku dengar suara kegaduhan bahkan itu berasal dari perbuatanku.

Ku buka kedua mataku, lalu mendapati seseorang yang memukuli sekelompok senior itu.

Seorang namja tinggi bermata besar, bertelinga lebar itu terus melakukan perlawanan. Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang namja menghampirinya ketika perlawanannya tak bisa di kalahkan lagi. Seorang namja berkulit tan melakukan penyerangan balik pada sekelompok namja itu. Sedangkan namja bertubuh lebih pendek membantu temannya yang sedikit terluka itu.

"Kalian berani menyerang junior? Dan kalian berani sekali menyerangku. Kalian ingin ku keluarkan dari kampus?!"

"Kalian tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa?!"

"Park Chanyeol anak dari pemilik universitas. Ingat itu!" Gertak namja yang terluka itu.

Tak lama sekelompok namja itu pergi melarikan diri. Lalu ketiga namja itu mendekatiku.

"Gwaechanayo?" Tanya namja bernama Park Chanyeol ini yang membantuku berdiri.

Ku lihat tangannya sedikit berdarah.

Darah adalah kelemahanku.

"Kau sudah aman dari mereka semua." Ucap namja berkulit tan.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya namja yang lebih pendek.

Aku terus menahan perasaan liarku terhadap darah segar yang keluar dari tangan kekar itu.

"Gamsahamnida! Mian, aku harus pergi." Balasku segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Walau ada bagian yang sedikit cedera pada kakiku, tapi aku tetap berusaha melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"Hey! Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Pekik namja bertubuh lebih pendek itu.

Aku menghiraukan mereka. Karena dari awal aku sudah menahan emosiku, dan sekarang harus menahan perasaan liarku. Aku tidak akan tahan jika terlalu banyak menahan.

Dan...

Dalam mimpiku, aku pernah membuat namja yang telah menolongku tewas karena sikap liarku. Ya, tidak salah lagi Park Chanyeol adalah namja yang ada di mimpiku.

Mimpi itu membuatku merinding jika mengingatnya. Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Lagi pula dia telah menolongku.

Saat aku kembali ke rumah, aku sangat terkejut karena bukan appa yang ku dapati di dalam rumah melainkan namja lain.

"Nugu?" Tanyaku.

"Omo...kau sudah besar! Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya balik.

Aku terdiam memandang namja ini yang mulai mendekatiku.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut? Kau tidak perlu takut dengan ayahmu sendiri."

'Ayah? D-dia vampire itu?' Batinku.

"Woah kau mengenaliku? Apakah Luhan menceritakan semuanya?"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku bisa membacanya."

"Dimana appa?" Tanyaku mencari sosok Luhan appa.

"Sepertinya dia belum pulang. Dan dia menitipkanmu padaku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi tidak perlu itu semua."

"Kau tidak mau mengenali ayahmu ini lebih dekat?"

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aigoo...tidak bolehkah seorang ayah ingin melihat anaknya?"

"..." Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya.

"Kakimu cedera. Siapa yang melakukan itu semua?"

Namja ini benar-benar bisa menebak jalan pikiranku dan apapun yang ku pikirkan dengan jelas dia mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawannya? Untukmu melawan sekelompok seperti mereka sangat mudah."

"Jadilah namja pemberani dalam bertindak. Jangan takut pada resiko apapun."

"Kau menahan dirimu bukan? Apakah ini ajaran Luhan?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah seorang namja. Walau tubuhmu kecil, tapi percayalah orang-orang seperti mereka mudah kau lawan."

Bahkan dia mengetahui namaku tanpa ku beritahu.

Ku lihat iris kemerahan miliknya terlihat lebih terang lalu menatapku.

"Jika seseorang menyerangmu, jangan ragu untuk melawannya. Habisi mereka kalau perlu hingga tak ada darah setetes pun." Bisiknya.

 _Krek~_

Suara pintu membuatku menoleh dan mendapati appa yang pulang.

Ketika aku balik arah kembali, tidak ada sosok namja itu.

Hilang.

Sekejap ia hilang begitu saja.

"Eoh? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya appa.

"Ne."

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Kejutnya menghampiriku.

Pandanganku sibuk mencari sosok namja yang menghilang itu.

"Kau berkelahi?"

"Ani! Beberapa senior menyerangku. Tapi tenanglah aku tidak melakukan perlawanan."

"Baguslah kau sudah bisa kendalikan dirimu."

"Appa..." Panggilku ragu.

"Ye?"

"Apakah aku harus menahan diriku sekalipun dalam keadaan bahaya? Tidak bisakah aku melakukan perlawanan?"

"..." Appa mulai terdiam.

"Haruskah aku selalu terluka setiap aku tidak melakukan perlawanan?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka menyerangku hingga mati? Apakah aku tetap hanya akan diam?"

"..." Belum ada jawaban dari appa.

"Jika seperti ini, untuk apa aku harus keluar dari rumah? Di luar rumah banyak larangan untukku bukan?"

"Aku hidup tanpa adanya pergaulan. Tidak ada seorang yang berteman denganku. Aku selalu di anggap orang aneh."

"Seharusnya dari awal appa tidak perlu memperjuangkan ku untuk hidup."

"Baek--"

"Appa adalah manusia seutuhnya. Appa bisa menikmati dunia luar sana. Dapat teman banyak. Sedangkan aku?"

"Aku harus menahan sikapku. Aku seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun. Aku terlihat orang yang kaku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan bahagia, sedih, dan lainnya."

"Baek--"

"Hidup dengan setengah manusia dan vampire itu sangat menyiksaku. Jika memang harus menjadi vampire, aku siap. Jika menjadi manusia, aku sangat bersyukur."

"Maaf appa, jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku ingin menyendiri di kamar saja."

Aku melangkah meninggalkan appa yang terdiam.

 **TBC~**

 _Ada yg nyangka kalau vampirenya chanyeol? Wkwkwk_

 _Bosen ah kalau chanyeol jadi peran perkasa terus :)_

 _pengen di buat beda aja. Pengen vampire yg unyu unyu :)_


	3. Chap 3

**Author POV**

Sudah 2 hari ini Baekhyun tidak keluar rumah dan tidak pergi kuliah. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya.

 _Knock knock~_

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang sedang menonton. Perlahan ia menghampiri pintu itu. Pikirannya menebak-nebak siapa yang datang. Bahkan ia sempat terpikirkan kalau yang datang adalah vampire itu lagi.

Nafasnya terbuang lega ketika mendapati tamu yang datang.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, namja yang telah menolongnya saat itu.

"Kau?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

"Aku yang menolongmu." Balas Chanyeol dengan seulas senyuman.

"Kenapa kau tau rumahku?"

"Kau meninggalkan dompetmu yang terjatuh. Dan karena kau tidak terlihat di kampus, aku pun mencoba mencari alamatmu dari kartu identitas milikmu Byun Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol memberi sebuah dompet pada Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari dompet ku terjatuh. Gamsahamnida!"

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah? Apakah kakimu masih sakit?"

"A-ani! Aku hanya--" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Ah ya kakiku masih sedikit sakit." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak mengobatinya?"

"Aku tidak suka ke dokter."

"Kau harus mengobati kakimu. Bagaimana jika itu membengkak?"

"..." Baekhyun terdiam.

"Ayo ke dokter, akan ku temani." Seru Chanyeol.

'Apa katanya? Temani?' Batin Baekhyun.

 _Skip time_

Ya, pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerima ajakan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

Walaupun Baekhyun masih keturunan vampire, namun tubuhnya tetap akan merasakan sakit, terluka, dan berdarah seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Chanyeol membantunya berjalan dengan sedikit merangkulnya.

"Mmm...maaf saat itu aku pergi begitu saja tanpa mengobatimu yang ikut terluka." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lukaku tidak seberapa. Gwaenchana."

"Apakah kau selalu memperdulikan orang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu tergantung dengan diriku."

"..." Baekhyun masih tak mengerti dengan jawaban singkat itu.

"Ku perhatikan kau selalu menyendiri. Bahkan tak jarang aku mendengar cibiran tentangmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bergaul dengan yang lainnya? Bahkan kau adalah seorang namja."

"Mmm...aku lebih suka sendiri. Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa sendiri."

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan ya, lagi-lagi Chanyeol membawanya pergi. Kali ini ia mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah cafe terdekat.

Mereka pun segera menempati tempat duduk dekat jendela.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam selama menunggu pesanan datang.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Ye?" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit tertegun.

"Sepertinya kau tidak buruk untuk dijadikan teman. Kau harus merasakan mempunyai teman." Lanjut Chanyeol.

'Teman? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memintaku berteman.'

"Kau yakin ingin berteman denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan permintaanku?"

"A-ani! Hanya saja kau orang pertama yang memintaku berteman."

"Jjinja? Apakah aku orang yang beruntung?" Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tidak yakin? Kenapa? Manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Tidak bisa hidup seorang diri."

'Tapi aku bukan manusia seutuhnya!'

"Apakah kedua namja yang ikut membantumu adalah temanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kedua namja? Ah..maksudmu Kai dan Kyungsoo? Ya mereka adalah teman dekatku."

"Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"Namja berkulit gersang adalah Kai, dan namja pendek seperti kurcaci adalah Kyungsoo." Jelas Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan aura positif pada Chanyeol. Namja itu selalu menunjukkan perasaan senangnya dan terus tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Bagaimana? Mulai sekarang kita berteman bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Mmm...b-baiklah!" Jawab Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan kenalkan kau pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu kau akan mempunyai banyak teman." Seru Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kau seorang senior di kampus?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya aku seniormu. Tapi tenanglah aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti sekelompok namja itu."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kaku. Namja bertubuh mungil itu bahkan berekspresi datar.

Suasana kembali hening ketika keduanya saling menikmati makanan yang telah datang.

"Mmm...Chanyeol-ah!" Panggil Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Ye?" Chanyeol pun menoleh.

"Apakah kau percaya dengan cerita dongeng?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dongeng hanyalah sebuah cerita khayalan. Kenapa?"

"A-ani! Ketika aku masih kecil, aku selalu mendapat dongeng dari appa. Dongeng yang cukup menyeramkan."

Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi ia membuang niatan itu. Menurutnya Baekhyun adalah namja yang sangat lugu seperti anak kecil. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Dongeng apa?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba membiarkan Baekhyun mengekspresikan dirinya.

"Ada sosok vampire yang datang pada gerhana bulan lalu berbuat hal buruk pada seseorang."

"Vampire itu pasti menghisap darah orang itu bukan?"

"Ani! Dia tidak membunuh orang itu. Melainkan membiarkannya hidup dan meninggalkan jejaknya pada orang itu."

"Jejak?"

"Vampire itu membuatnya hamil hingga anak itu terlahir. Dan anak itu menjadi sosok setengah manusia dan vampire."

Mendengar Baekhyun bercerita dengan ekspresi datar, Chanyeol cukup bingung. Namja mungil itu benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak perasaannya.

"Apakah appa mu selalu bercerita vampire untuk berdongeng?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, hingga dongeng itu selalu ku ingat."

"Aigoo...sepertinya appa mu salah memilih dongeng untukmu."

"Menurutmu apakah vampire itu ada?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol cukup tertegun.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melihatnya di tv saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Seandainya kau bertemu dengan vampire, apakah kau akan ketakutan dan melarikan diri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika ku lihat di tv, vampire menyeramkan dan membunuh manusia. Sepertinya aku akan takut dan menyelamatkan diriku."

"Mmm...apakah kau tau tentang namja pun bisa melahirkan?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun terus bertanya tentang hal yang sulit untuk di cerna.

"Aku bahkan terkejut saat kau bertanya seperti itu. Apakah aku harus mencari tau soal ini? Sepertinya cukup menarik."

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu untuk hal itu?"

"Mmm...namja yang dapat melahirkan? Menurutku itu suatu keajaiban yang diberikan Tuhan. Jika memang benar ada namja seperti itu, ada pihak yang menguntungkan."

"Menguntungkan?"

"Kau harus tau Baek, di dunia ini beragam jenis kehidupan. Tidak hanya namja dan yeoja yang bisa saling mencintai. Namun namja dan namja pun bisa saling mencintai."

"Mencintai?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Mencintai adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak biasa pada orang tertentu."

"..." Kali ini Baekhyun yang di buat bingung oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti Baek."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau pernah mencintai orang tertentu?"

"Pernah ketika aku masih dibangku junior high school. Itu sudah cukup lama."

"Apakah perasaan itu bisa hilang?"

"Tergantung. Perasaan cinta itu akan hilang jika tidak ada lagi kecocokan pada keduanya."

'Sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku berteman dengan Chanyeol. Aku bisa belajar banyak dengannya. Mungkin dengan begitu aku semakin tau bagaimana menjadi sosok manusia pada umumnya.'

 **TBC~**


	4. Chap 4

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Aku kembali untuk masuk kuliah karena keadaanku sudah cukup membaik.

Tepat saat aku keluar dari kelas, dua orang namja merangkulku dan cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Annyeong Byun Baekhyun!" Seru namja berkulit tan.

"Chanyeol sudah bercerita pada kami. Jadi mari berteman~" Sambung namja yang lebih pendek.

Ya, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Aku dapat mengenali mereka karena penjelasan Chanyeol kemarin.

Ku lihat Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya melihatku yang di rangkul seperti ini.

"Perkenalkan kami adalah sahabat dari tiang listrik berjalan yang ada di sampingku ini--" Sindir Kai melirik Chanyeol.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo bukan?" Tanyaku.

"Omo...kau sudah mengenali kami?" Takjub Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol pun sudah bercerita sedikit tentang kalian." Jelasku.

"Lepaskan rangkulan kalian. Dia bisa kehabisan nafas." Timpal Chanyeol membuat keduanya melepaskan rangkulan mereka.

"Aigoo...apakah kami merangkulmu terlalu kuat?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak begitu." Jawabku.

"Ayo rayakan hari pertemanan kita!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Eoh? Haruskah merayakannya?" Tanyaku.

"Kau harus merasakan mempunyai teman seperti kami!" Jawab Kai.

"Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir kita, let's go!" Seru Kyungsoo menarikku.

"Ckck seenaknya kau berseru!" Gerutu Chanyeol.

 _Skip time_

Selesai kami makan di sebuah cafe, mereka membawaku pada sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan game.

Terakhir kali aku ketempat seperti ini saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Dan sekarang aku kembali berada di tempat ini.

Kai dan Kyungsoo asik dengan permainan balap motor. Ku lihat mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan tak malu untuk melakukan skinship.

"Apa kau suka ke tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Terakhir kali saat aku masih kecil." Jawabku.

"Ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Nikmatilah..." Seru Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambutku.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan perlakuannya seperti yang di lakukan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Mmm...Yeol..." Panggilku pelan.

"Wae?"

"Apakah berteman selalu melakukan skinship? Ku perhatikan Kai dan Kyungsoo terlihat sangat dekat." Tanyaku.

Chanyeol pun melirik pada dua orang itu yang asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Kau tau? Mereka memiliki hubungan khusus." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hubungan khusus?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan kemarin, seseorang dapat merasakan yang namanya mencintai."

"Kai dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai?"

"Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Dan sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih."

"..." Aku terdiam mencerna semua penjelasannya.

"Wae? Kau terkejut dengan mereka?" Tanyanya.

"A-ani! Aku hanya--mmm...masih belum paham tentang orang yang saling mencintai."

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika aku berucap seperti itu. Terlihat seperti aku sedang mengeluarkan humorku.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lugu. Kau harus mengetahui tentang hal ini. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk berteman dengan kami." Ucapnya.

"Ayo bermain!" Serunya menarik lenganku menuju tempat ring basket.

Kami pun bermain mencetak bola basket pada ring. Dan sejujurnya aku belum mencoba beberapa permainan bola. Semua olahraga lainnya aku tidak pernah lakukan.

"Akan ku ajarkan tenanglah.."

Chanyeol berdiri di balik punggungku lalu ikut membantuku memegang bola.

Tubuh kami sangat dekat bahkan tak ada jarak diantara kami. Kepalaku bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya. Ya, perbedaan tinggi kami cukup jauh.

Sesekali kami saling menatap lekat. Wajah tampannya sangat jelas ku pandang. Ku akui Chanyeol memang tampan dan untuk posisi seorang namja, dia sangat sempurna.

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

 _Deg~_

Ketahuilah jika aku terus merasakan jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Ini terus saja berdebar ketika aku sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki wajah cantik untuk seorang namja? Dan tubuh mungilnya seperti sangat cocok pada ukuran pelukanku.

Iris coklat terang yang indah semakin membuatku terus terkunci pada tatapannya.

Posisiku masih berada di balik punggungnya dan menoleh padanya yang ikut menoleh ke samping untuk menatapku.

Entah kenapa seperti tertarik magnet, aku semakin mendekati wajahnya.

Namja mungil ini mematung menatapku.

Nafas kami saling beradu dengan hangat.

 _Cup~_

Bibirku berhasil mendarat pada bibir tipisnya. Tidak ada penolakan darinya. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya.

Ya, Baekhyun masih menatapku dalam diam. Bola basket di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun!"

Ketika aku mencoba untuk melumat bibirnya, niatanku terhenti saat mendengar seruan dari KaiSoo.

Dengan segera aku menjauhkan diriku dari Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Ternyata kalian disini!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kami pikir kalian pulang meninggalkan kami." Sambung Kai.

"Mian, kami berdua terlalu asik hingga tak sadar dengan kalian." Kekeh Kyungsoo.

Ku lihat Baekhyun masih mematung.

"Baek, Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Sebelum pulang, ayo menari!" Seru Kai.

Kami semua berjalan menuju mesin dance itu. Kai memintaku untuk melawannya. Sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan.

"Go Kai...go Kai...!" Seru Kyungsoo.

Aku dan Kai sibuk menari mengikuti arahan monitor itu. Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar jelas ketika melihat kami mulai menari seadanya.

Tunggu.

Gerakanku terhenti sejenak ketika mendapati Baekhyun mulai tersenyum. Bahkan senyuman itu cukup lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat namja mungil itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah.

Aku semakin membuat gerakan tidak jelas penuh semangat. Ya ku lakukan ini semua untuk membuat Baekhyun terlihat senang.

"Hhhh...aku kehilangan oksigen!" Aku menghentikan tarianku dan duduk begitu saja untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ini hapus keringatmu." Ujar Baekhyun mendekatiku lalu memberiku sebuah sapu tangan.

"Gomawo..." Balasku menerimanya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo...Kyungie bisakah kau hapus keringatku?" Seruan Kai membuatku dan Baekhyun menoleh mereka yang terlihat harmonis.

Kai bersikap manja dihadapan Kyungsoo yang menghapus keringat kekasihnya. Bahkan Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Ckck menjijikan dua manusia itu!" Gerutuku.

"Berikan botol kosongmu itu padaku Baek." Pintaku mengambil botol kosong dari tangan Baekhyun.

 _Bugh!_

Botol kosong itu berhasil melayang dan tepat menghantam kepala Kai cukup keras.

"Yak Park Chanyeol!" Gertak Kai memegangi kepalanya.

Ketika namja itu ingin balas dendam melemparkan botol kosong itu padaku, namun arahannya meleset ke arah Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat aku menarik bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit mendekapnya untuk menghindari botol itu.

"Omo...mian Baek! Bukan maksudku untuk ke arahmu." Ucap Kai.

"Lihatlah pangeran Park Chanyeol kembali menyelamatkannya. Omo..." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Jika dilihat, kalian cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti kami." Sambung Kai.

"Anggap saja mereka sepasang kekasih."

"Lihatlah dekapan itu, bagaimana itu terlihat cocok untuk ukuran tubuh besar Chanyeol dan tubuh mungil Baekhyun."

KaiSoo sibuk menggodaku dan Baekhyun. Ku lihat Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ok Baek, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kami maksud. Tenanglah aku akan mengajarimu hingga mengerti." Seru Kyungsoo.

 **TBC~**


	5. Chap 5

**Author POV**

Luhan yang sudah pulang ke rumah merasa cukup khawatir ketika tidak mendapati Baekhyun di dalam. Karena biasanya anak itu selalu berada di dalam rumah saat dirinya pulang.

Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri pintu rumah. Ya, Baekhyun baru saja pulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau pulang telat?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Appa tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Appa selalu khawatir jika kau tidak berada di rumah."

"Apakah karena vampire itu? Appa takut dia membawaku pergi?"

"Ah sudahlah. Kau sudah makan? Appa membelikan makanan untukmu." Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih cukup kenyang untuk makan. Tapi melihat wajah Luhan seperti ini dia mencoba untuk menampung makanan ke dalam perutnya lagi.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun memakan makanan dari Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menghabiskan makanan tersebut.

"Appa..." Panggil Baekhyun menghentikan makannya.

"Ye?"

"Heummm..." Ragu Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Waeyo? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Apakah appa mempunyai perasaan mencintai?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertegun.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?"

"Banyak hal yang tidak ku ketahui. Jika aku ingin menjadi sosok manusia seutuhnya, ku rasa aku harus mengetahui banyak hal."

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang berharap untuk mendapat penjelasan, Luhan pun mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang mempunyai beberapa perasaan salah satunya sayang dan cinta."

"Kedua perasaan itu sebenarnya tidak hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Kita bisa mempunyai perasaan itu pada siapapun."

"Seperti appa yang menyayangimu sebagai anak."

"Mmm...apakah keduanya mempunyai perbedaan?"

"Jika perasaan sayang mungkin lebih di tujukan pada orang terdekat entah keluarga, ataupun teman."

"Sedangkan cinta bisa hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Cinta itu adalah sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki orang itu."

"..." Baekhyun mulai mencerna ucapan Luhan.

"Kau sudah paham?"

"Bagaimana perasaan itu muncul?"

"Mungkin seperti kau merasa bahagia jika bersama orang itu dan nyaman."

"Lalu apakah appa pernah merasakan hal itu?"

Luhan terdiam dengan pertanyaan terakhir dari Baekhyun. Dia sadar jika selama ini dia belum merasakan mencintai seseorang. Semua rasa trauma yang di alaminya membuat Luhan belum siap untuk mencintai orang lain.

"Appa carilah orang yang bisa membuat appa merasakan hal itu. Aku ingin melihat appa bersama seseorang. Appa terlalu sibuk denganku."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa. Jadi begitu khawatirkan aku. Appa adalah manusia seutuhnya, appa harus hidup bahagia seseorang."

Cairan bening mulai tergenang pada pelupuk mata Luhan ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah memiliki teman?" Tanya Luhan.

"..." Kali ini Baekhyun yang terdiam saat mendapati jawaban tersebut.

"Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bertanya atau ingin tau tentang hal itu."

"M-mian aku berteman dengan beberapa orang." Balas Baekhyun menunduk.

"Gwaenchana Baek! Appa senang jika ada orang yang ingin berteman denganmu."

"Karena bagaimanapun juga kau harus bergaul. Kau harus berbaur dengan manusia lain agar kau bisa menyesuaikan diri."

"Dan maaf jika appa terlalu banyak membuat larangan untukmu. Mulai sekarang bertemanlah dengan banyak orang." Ujar Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Jjinja?"

"Tapi ingat kau harus tetap kendalikan sikapmu."

"Gomawo appa!"

 **Luhan POV**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Ku lihat Baekhyun sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya.

Semua ucapan Baekhyun terus terbayang olehku. Seakan akan ucapannya telah menamparku kuat untuk menyadariku.

"Aku tidak tau harus mencintai siapa. Bahkan aku seperti mati rasa dengan yang namanya cinta."

Ketika aku menutup pintu kamar, aku sangat terkejut saat mendapati sosok vampire itu sudah duduk di ranjangku.

Ya, dia Sehun.

"Kau?"

"Halo lama tak bertemu!" Serunya terkekeh pelan.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!"

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu dengan istriku yang telah berhasil membesarkan Byun Baekhyun anak kita."

Mendengar ucapannya aku cukup terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui Baekhyun?

"Dia anakku bukan anakmu!"

"Baekhyun bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Dan karena ku dia tumbuh di rahimmu."

"Sekarang kau percaya bukan? Kau adalah namja yang memiliki rahim dan dapat melahirkan."

"Pergilah jangan pernah kembali di hadapanku lagi!" Gertakku.

"Shtt pelankan suaramu. Bagaimana jika anak kita terbangun?" Godanya mendekatiku.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapannya. Atau membawanya pergi!" Ancamku.

"Aigoo...sayangnya aku sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun ketika kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Mwo?"

"Apakah dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Semakin lama Sehun semakin mendekatiku hingga mengunciku pada dinding.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Karena aku sangat merindukanmu Luhan." Bisiknya menyentuh pipiku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

"Andai saja aku seorang manusia, aku akan menikahimu. Atau..."

"Bisakah aku membuatmu menjadi vampire sepertiku lalu kita akan membangun keluarga bersama Baekhyun anak kita."

"Buang jauh-jauh pikiran menjijikanmu itu!"

"Bukankah Baekhyun memintamu untuk mencari seseorang yang mencintaimu? Kau tidak perlu cari. Karena aku akan berikan semuanya untukmu."

'B-bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya?'

"Kau heran? Aku dapat membaca pikiran seseorang."

"Ingat Lu, kau tidak boleh mempunyai kekasih atau mencintai orang lain. Jika aku tau, akan ku habisi orang itu."

"Itu adalah hak ku!"

"Tidak. Kau sudah menjadi milikku sejak malam itu."

"Lagi pula, kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang bukan? Jadi jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Aku cukup lelah jadi tidak ingin berdebat dengan vampire seperti mu lagi."

"Beri aku waktu. Aku akan pergi jika merasa sudah puas."

"Mwo? A-apa yang ingin kau--mmpphh..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimat, Sehun sudah mengunci bibirku.

Kedua tanganku di tahan olehnya. Vampire ini terus meraup dan melumat bibirku tanpa henti.

"Mmmpphh..." Aku mencoba untuk memberontak namun tetap saja tenagaku tidak bisa menandinginya.

Pada menit selanjutnya, ia beralih ke leherku. Di jilatnya bahkan menyesapnya kuat.

"Nghh~" Aku menahan rasa geli ini karena tempat itu cukup sensitif untukku.

"Hhentikan nghh~"

Tubuhku di jatuhkan perlahan pada lantai olehnya. Bahkan ia berani membuka semua pakaian bawahku.

"Arrgghh!" Erangku saat ia mengulum kepimilikanku.

Di remas kuat, memilin, bahkan mengigitnya.

"Hhentikan jebalh nghh~"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku merasa berkedut dibawah sana.

 _Cum~_

Cairanku berhasil keluar begitu saja. Namun Sehun menelan habis cairan itu tanpa sisa.

Tunggu.

Dia tidak menelan semuanya.

 _Slurpp~_

Dengan tiba-tiba ia menindihku lalu menyalurkan cairan itu pada bibirku. Aku pun sedikit tersendak dan mau tak mau harus menelannya.

Sehun tidak lagi menahan tanganku. Dan dengan kebebasan, aku bisa mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat. Bahkan mencengkram bahunya dan sedikit mencakarnya. Namun vampire ini tetap tidak merasa terganggu dengan perlawananku.

"Mmmpphh~"

Aku merasa tenagaku habis begitu saja. Dan aku pun mulai pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Sehun padaku.

Ya, aku membiarkannya bertindak sepuasnya dan semaunya. Karena percuma saja aku tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia terus saja menciumku tanpa henti hingga akhirnya dia melepaskanku.

"Gomawo Luhanie..." Bisiknya dengan smirk lalu pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

 **TBC~**


	6. Chap 6

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Saat aku ingin berangkat kuliah, ku lihat appa menghampiriku dengan sebuah syal pada lehernya.

"Eoh? Appa sakit?" Tanyaku.

"Mmm...ani! Ini hanya menutupi alergi yang muncul." Ucapnya.

"Bisakah ku lihat?"

Tangannya menahanku yang ingin membua syal itu.

"Baek.."

"Ye?"

"Dia datang padamu?"

"Dia? Nugu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada appa saat dia datang bertemu denganmu?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu ketika datang?"

"M-maksud appa mmm...vampire itu?"

"Ne. Dia datang bertemu denganmu bukan?"

"Mian. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak cerita pada appa. Aku hanya tidak ingin appa begitu khawatir padaku."

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Hanya berbicara panjang saja."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia hanya membaca semua yang ada di pikiranku saja. Saat aku terluka karena orang lain."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ketika appa belum pulang."

"Nde!"

 _Skip time_

Selama di kelas aku selalu memikirkan tentang appa. Aku masih penasaran dengan alergi yang di tutupi appa. Karena yang ku tau, appa tidak memiliki alergi apapun.

'Kenapa appa tau soal vampire itu yang datang padaku?' Batinku.

Dan ketika malam tadi, aku seperti mendengar appa bicara dengan seseorang bahkan sebuah erangan dapat ku dengar walau samar-samar. Aku tidak tau itu hanya mimpi atau memang benar.

'Apakah vampire itu datang kembali dan bertemu dengan appa?'

Selesai dengan kelas, aku segera keluar. Berniat untuk cepat pulang ke rumah, namun Chanyeol sudah menungguku di lorong kelas lain. Ku lihat tidak ada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Hanya namja tinggi itu yang berdiri dan melemparkan senyumannya padaku.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah."

"Kau mau jalan denganku?"

"Hanya kita? Dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"Mereka sepertinya memiliki jadwal kencan."

"Kencan?"

"Kencan itu seperti menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya untuk sepasang kekasih."

"Kau bingung? Kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan kencan itu sepeti apa. Kkaja!" Serunya menarikku.

 _Skip time_

Dengan perjalanan cukup jauh, Chanyeol membawaku ke Namsan tower. Kami pun menaiki cable car menuju tower tersebut.

Terlihat pemandangan sunset yang indah dari atas sini.

"Jangan bilang kau belum pernah ke Namsan tower?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku menikmati beberapa tempat ketika masa kecil saja. Setelah itu aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk sekolah dan di rumah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat."

Beberapa menit cable car ini terhenti di tempat tujuan. Kami pun segera turun dan kembali berjalan hingga berhasil berada di puncak namsan tower.

"Apakah berkencan selalu menghabiskan waktu pada tempat seperti ini?" Tanyaku.

"Ani! Itu tergantung pada mereka. Apapun tempatnya bisa di lakukan untuk berkencan. Selama mereka tetap berdua."

"Saat di tempat ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa begitu banyak orang yang menulis sesuatu di gembok?" Pikirku.

"Beberapa orang percaya jika dia menulis harapan pada gembok itu, maka harapan itu akan terkabul. Namun harapan itu biasanya di lakukan dalam hal cinta."

"Apakah cinta itu membuat hidupmu selalu bahagia?"

"Kau bisa lihat wajah mereka yang berkencan. Mereka selalu tersenyum satu sama lain. Itu artinya cinta membuatmu bahagia."

"Tapi...aku takut untuk merasakan itu. Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengenal cinta atau mencintai seseorang." Ucapku.

"Wae? Kau harus merasakannya. Kau akan tau jika memiliki perasaan itu adalah penting untuk hidupmu."

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti denganku Yeol.."

Namja tinggi ini mendekatiku dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menatapku.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku untuk mengerti dirimu. Biarkan aku mengetahui apapun darimu." Bisiknya dengan wajah kami yang cukup dekat.

"Mmm...bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Saat itu...bukankah yang kau lakukan padaku adalah ciuman?"

"Ketika aku masih kecil, appa menciumku. Dia mengatakan ciuman adalah tanda sayang."

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Apakah sebagai tanda sayang pertemanan?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan masih menatapku lekat. Kedua matanya tak terlepas dari pandanganku.

"Baek..."

"Ye?"

"Saat aku menciummu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Umm..." Bingungku.

"Entahlah aku tidak mengerti dengan hal itu. Kau tau bukan? Aku tidak pintar untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku."

"Seseorang yang melakukan sebuah ciuman adalah karena perasaan sayang. Atau saling mencintai bahkan jatuh cinta."

"Jika ciuman itu di bibir, itu dapat di gambarkan sebagai perasaan mencintai. Namun jika di lakukan untuk pertama kali, itu artinya dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang tersebut."

"Saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan, kau merasa berdebar dan tidak seperti biasanya, dapat di artikan kalau kau mengalami jatuh cinta."

"Kau ingin mengetahui perasaanmu terhadap sebuah sentuhan?"

"Ye?"

"Aku akan tunjukan kembali padamu."

 _Chu~_

Ini adalah kedua kali Chanyeol mencium bibirku.

Aku masih terdiam dengan perlakuannya. Bisa ku lihat kedua matanya terpejam.

 _Deg~_

Tangannya merengkuh leherku dan mendekap pinggangku. Dan aku cukup terkejut ketika dia mulai melumat pelan bibirku. Jika ciuman sebelumnya tak ada sentuhan lebih, namun kali ini Chanyeol bermain pada bibirku.

Perlahan aku ikut memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku merasa darahku mengalir deras pada setiap sentuhannya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus ku lakukan. Hingga aku membuka sedikit bibirku dan membuat lidah Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam. Bisa ku rasakan lidah kami saling bertemu lalu ia mengabsen deretan gigiku.

Entah saliva siapa yang terjatuh karena saliva kami saling bercampur.

Kedua tanganku memegang pinggang Chanyeol lalu dengan keberanianku, aku membalas lumatan ini.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami melakukan ciuman ini bahkan mengabaikan setiap orang yang lewat.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatapku teduh. Namja ini tersenyum lalu menghapus saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibirku.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Baek?"

"Aku..."

"Kau merasa berdebar?"

"Katakanlah.."

"Ya aku merasa jantungku berdebar saat kau menciumku lebih."

Senyumnya semakin terangkat ketika mendapati jawabanku.

"Kemarilah! Aku ingin memeluk tubuh mungil ini." Chanyeol menarikku dan memelukku cukup erat.

"..." lagi dan lagi aku terdiam mencerna semua perasaan yang datang padaku.

"Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu Baek."

"Ketika aku menciummu, jantungku sangat berdebar. Dan saat bersamamu aku merasa nyaman. Maka dari itu aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Baek."

 _Deg~_

'Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol jatuh cinta padaku? Apakah itu artinya dia mencintaiku?'

 **TBC~**


	7. Chap 7

**Author POV**

Setelah puas menikmati suasana malam di Namsan tower, Chanyeol segera kembali mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

Namun ketika di pertengahan jalan yang sepi, beberapa motor memblokir jalan Chanyeol yang juga menggunakan motor.

Baekhyun duduk di belakang memperhatikan sekeliling mereka yang memblokir jalan. Terlihat ada 6 orang turun dari motor masing-masing lalu melepaskan helm mereka.

"Mau apa mereka?" Gerutu Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau mengenali mereka?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya mereka orang suruhan. Tenanglah Baek, akan ku hadapi mereka. Kau tetaplah diam." Ujar Chanyeol.

Para namja itu mulai mendekati Chanyeol yang turun dari motor dan melepaskan helm. Sementara Baekhyun tetap berdiri dalam diam.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol masih santai.

"Hanya ingin memberi kalian pelajaran." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Berani kalian menyentuhnya, akan ku patahkan tulang kalian!" Ancam Chanyeol.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Bahkan kau harus melawan 6 orang dari kami."

Ketika salah satu dari mereka ingin mendekati Baekhyun untuk menyerang, dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan orang itu lalu memutar tangannya hingga membuat tangan orang itu terkilir kemudian mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya!" Gertak Chanyeol.

Tak terima dengan penyerangan Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu, mereka semua pun langsung melakukan penyerangan.

Melihat keributan ini membuat Baekhyun cukup panik dan khawatir dengan Chanyeol yang melawan 6 orang itu.

Sekilas Baekhyun teringat pada satu mimpinya tentang penyerangan dan pertumpahan darah.

'Apakah ini salah satu mimpi itu?' Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba mencari cara agar perkelahian ini terhenti. Namun jalan ini sangatlah sepi bahkan tidak satu kendaraan pun yang melintas.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun mencoba melangkah ketika melihat Chanyeol terjatuh dan mulai kelelahan melawan mereka semua. Ketika salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan ingin mengarahkan benda tajam itu pada Chanyeol, dengan cepat Baekhyun melempar sebuah helm pada orang itu.

Ya, helm itu terlempar kuat mengenai kepala orang tersebut.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun yang mematung karena di tatap seperti itu.

"Berani sekali namja mungil ini menyerang!"

Orang itu melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol mencoba menahan kakinya, namun orang itu menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kakinya.

 _Syap~_

Pisau itu berhasil menembus pada punggung Chanyeol.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Sebelum pisau itu menembus tubuh Baekhyun, dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri dan mendekap Baekhyun untuk melindunginya.

Dekapan Chanyeol melemah ketika pisau itu menusuk bagian punggungnya. Baekhyun sangat terkejut menatap Chanyeol menahan sakitnya.

 _'Jadilah namja pemberani dalam bertindak. Jangan takut pada resiko apapun.'_

 _'Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah seorang namja. Walau tubuhmu kecil, tapi percayalah orang-orang seperti mereka mudah kau lawan.'_

 _'Jika seseorang menyerangmu, jangan ragu untuk melawannya. Habisi mereka kalau perlu hingga tak ada darah setetes pun.'_

Seketika ucapan vampire itu terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mulai menatap tajam pada 6 orang tersebut.

Baekhyun sudah mencoba untuk menahan gejolak liarnya. Namun ketika melihat Chanyeol mulai terjatuh lemah di hadapannya, iris Baekhyun terlihat sangat terang dari sebelumnya.

Urat pada tangannya mulai nampak. Tatapannya sangat mematikan bahkan taring itu mulai terlihat.

'Mianhae appa!' Batin Baekhyun.

Argghh!

Suara erangan terdengar jelas dari mereka semua. Chanyeol mencoba untuk melirik ke sumber suara. Ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan samar-samar pandangan Chanyeol menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang menyerang sekelompok namja itu.

Bukan penyerang yang biasa. Bahkan Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan penyerangan Baekhyun.

Cakaran yang menyayat kulit itu, dan taring yang menggigit juga merobek leher mereka semua.

Ya, keliaran Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa terkendalikan. Ia telah menewaskan semua lawannya dengan mudah.

Merasa telah puas dengan penyerangannya, iris terang itu kembali redup dan taring yang menghilang. Bercak darah masih tertinggal pada tangan dan mulut Baekhyun. Namja mungil ini terdiam sejenak melirik korbannya yang telah tewas.

"B-Baek~" Panggil Chanyeol lemah namun Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Baekhyun berbalik arah melihat Chanyeol masih dengan pisau yang menusuk punggungnya. Dan tentu saja darah itu terlihat jelas. Baekhyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin sekali menolong Chanyeol, tapi keadaan saat ini tak memungkinkan untuk mendekatinya.

'Bisakah aku menahannya? Aku tidak bisa mendekati Chanyeol dalam keadaan seperti ini.' Batin Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol mulai tak sadarkan diri membuat Baekhyun cukup panik dan mencari cara.

Kacamata hitam dan masker.

Ya, dia melihat dua benda itu milik korbannya yang sudah tewas. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun memakai dua benda itu.

"Bertahanlah Yeol!" Ucap Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

Kacamata dan masker itu cukup berhasil membuat Baekhyun menahan gejolak liarnya datang kembali.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, tenaga Baekhyun akan menjadi dua kali lipat. Namja mungil ini menggendong Chanyeol pada punggungnya lalu berlari dengan cepat.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di depan rumah sakit, Baekhyun meminta pertolongan pada suster yang bertugas untuk membawa Chanyeol ke dalam. Namun ia tidak ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Jeogi, aku tidak bisa ikut ke dalam. Tolong hubungi salah satu nomor pada ponselnya." Ucap Baekhyun segera pergi.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumah. Pikiranku benar-benar berantakan.

"Baek?" Panggil appa terkejut melihatku yang penuh dengan bercak darah.

"M-mian appa..."

"K-kau..."

"Ne, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi karena situasi yang mengancam."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada 6 orang menyerangku dan temanku. Temanku selalu saja melindungiku hingga dirinya yang harus celaka tertusuk."

"Dan melihat itu, emosiku tidak bisa terkendali hingga jiwa vampire ku muncul kembali. 6 orang itu tewas olehku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan temanmu?"

"Dia sudah ku bawa ke rumah sakit."

Appa mendekatiku lalu membersihkan darah dari sudut bibirku.

"Bersihkan dirimu lalu istirahatlah." Ujarnya tersenyum simpul.

Aku pun segera menuruti perintahnya.

Ketika aku sudah berada di dalam kamar, aku tidak bisa tidur begitu saja. Pikiranku masih terbayang dengan kejadian tadi.

Dan aku masih memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol. Aku hanya berharap dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Penyeranganmu hebat Baek!" Puji seseorang membuatku menoleh pada sumber suara.

Ku dapati vampire itu sudah berada di depan lemariku dengan bersandar.

"Sebagai ayah vampire, aku bangga mempunyai anak yang bisa menyerang seperti tadi." Lanjutnya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku akan tau jika anakku menumpahkan darah. Dan aku akan menyaksikannya."

"Tenanglah 6 korbanmu itu sudah ku bawa tanpa jejakmu."

"..." Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan mengeluarkan jiwa vampire mu?"

"Aku lakukan itu karena keadaan sudah bahaya."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya juga pada namja yang tertusuk itu? Bahkan dia berdarah. Seharusnya kau akan terpancing dengan darahnya."

"Dia adalah temanku yang telah menolongku. Bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhnya?"

"Teman? Kau sudah mempunyai teman?"

"..." Aku tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu dari anak itu."

"Jangan berani muncul di hadapannya!" Gertakku.

"Wae? Ayahmu ini tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada temanmu itu."

"Jangan mengganggunya!"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"..." Aku terdiam.

"dia menyukaimu?"

"..." Aku tetap terdiam.

"Atau bahkan kalian saling menyukai?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini pun urusanku sebagai ayahmu."

"Kau tau? Kau pun namja yang memiliki rahim Baek. Seperti Luhan."

"Mwo?"

"Jangan pernah kau mencintai namja itu. Kalian tidak boleh bersatu."

"W-wae?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Jika itu terjadi, terpaksa aku harus memusnahkan namja itu."

"Jangan lakukan itu padanya! Jangan lakukan sesuatu pada manusia yang tidak bersalah."

"Pilihan itu ada padamu. Dia akan hidup tenang jika kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tapi jika dia berani memilikimu, aku sendiri yang akan mendatanginya."

Saat aku ingin protes, namun vampire itu sudah menghilang begitu saja.

 **TBC~**

 _Belum pernahkan bayangin Baek gendong Chanyeol wkwk_

 _Sesekali Baek perkasa dikit :)_


	8. Chap 8

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Sudah beberapa hari aku di rumah sakit bahkan hingga kembali pulang, Baekhyun tidak menampakan diri padaku. Hanya KaiSoo yang sering menjengukku.

"Kalian tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun di kampus?" Tanyaku bersandar pada tempat tidur.

Kai sibuk mengupas kulit jeruk namun bukan mengupaskannya untukku, melainkan untuk di makannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memotongkan apel yang ku pikir untuknya. Kebalikan dari Kai, Ia memotong buah itu untukku.

"Sepertinya dia selalu pulang lebih awal." Pikir Kai.

"Atau dia membolos lagi?" Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian hingga kau seperti ini. Kau sudah berjanji pada kami untuk menceritakannya ketika sudah berada di kamarmu sendiri." Celoteh Kai.

"Kalian bisa membantuku?" Pintaku.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku pun masih ragu. Tapi..."

Ucapanku terhenti ketika kejadian malam itu terbayang di pikiranku.

"Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun arraseo!" Tegasku membuat mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ku rasa mmm... He's not human."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Kai.

"Perkelahian itu, mereka semua tewas karena Baekhyun membalas penyerangan ketika diriku lemah."

"Tewas?!" Kejut Kai.

"Baekhyun membunuh mereka semua yang bahkan jumlahnya cukup banyak?" Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mungkin tidak akan mencerna pembahasanku dengan baik, tapi ini ku lihat dengan kedua mataku."

"Saat menyerang mereka semua, yang ku lihat bukan seperti Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"--Vampire." Jawabku.

"MWO?! J-JJINJA?" Kejut mereka berdua dengan kompak.

"Dia mencakar dan menggigit mereka semua tanpa hambatan. Matanya sangat terlihat terang saat itu."

"Jika dia benar seorang vampire, seharusnya kau pun di bunuhnya karena keadaan mu yang terluka berdarah." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Saat mereka semua tewas, aku sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga aku berada di rumah sakit."

"Apakah kau tidak bertanya pada suster?" Tanya Kai.

"Suster mengatakan seseorang membawaku dengan kacamata hitam dan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya."

"Kemungkinan itu adalah Baekhyun." Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak salah lihat dengan perkelahian itu semua?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

"Ani, karena sesuatu membuatku berpikir untuk hal ini."

"Sesuatu?"

"Sebelumnya kami pergi ke Namsan tower, lalu ketika pulang kami membuat satu harapan yang di tulis pada gembok."

"Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia tulis. Hingga aku berhasil melihatnya secara diam-diam."

"Apa yang dia tulis?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku harap aku adalah manusia seutuhnya."

"Itu yang dia tulis dan membuatku sangat bertanya-tanya. Dan semuanya terjawab ketika aku melihat kejadian malam itu."

"Manusia seutuhnya?" Pikir Kai.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah manusia sekaligus vampire? Karena harapannya seperti itu." Tebak Kyungsoo.

"ahh..." Gumamku mengingat sesuatu.

"Wae?"

"Aku baru ingat! Saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya ke cafe, sepanjang pembicaraanya mengarah pada cerita vampire."

"Dia mengatakan tentang dongeng vampire. Dan aku pun sedikit aneh dengan jalan cerita dongeng itu. Apakah bisa saja yang dia ceritakan itu adalah kisah yang dia alami?" Pikirku.

"Haruskah kita selidiki hal ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Kyung, ku serahkan pencarian info tentang vampire padamu. Aku tau kau pintar untuk mencari tau pengetahuan." Pintaku.

"Baiklah, serahkan tugas ini padaku dan Kai. Dan kau bisa selidiki langsung pada Baekhyun." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Omo...sepertinya tugas ini lebih sulit dari pada tugas dosen." Pikir Kai.

 _'Tapi...aku takut untuk merasakan itu. Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengenal cinta atau mencintai seseorang.'_

 _'Wae? Kau harus merasakannya. Kau akan tau jika memiliki perasaan itu adalah penting untuk hidupmu.'_

 _'Suatu saat kau akan mengerti denganku Yeol..'_

Ucapan Baekhyun seketika terlintas di benakku.

'Sekarang aku mengerti Baek.' Batinku.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Semenjak kejadian malam itu aku kembali menyendiri. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka yang menganggapku teman.

"Baek, kau tidak lagi bermain dengan temanmu? Sepertinya appa lihat kau kembali pulang awal." Tanya appa.

"Appa mau kemana?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat appa terlihat ingin pergi.

"Hanya meeting dengan orang kantor. Kau tidak apa-apa jika appa meninggalkanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku tidak akan keluar rumah. Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Jaga dirimu appa.."

"Gurae appa pergi..."

Seulas senyum hangat terlukis di bibir appa hingga ia sudah pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di rumah.

Sejujurnya aku sedikit khawatir jika berada dalam rumah seorang diri. Karena vampire itu selalu datang saat aku menyendiri atau dalam pikiranku yang kacau.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup mengenali ayahmu ini."

Damn!

Vampire ini datang kembali tepat saat pikiranku padanya.

"Apakah kau pernah penampakan diri pada appa?" Tanyaku.

"Terakhir kali beberapa malam yang lalu."

"Jadi benarkah kau yang memberitahunya kalau kau sudah menemuiku?"

"Wae? Apakah appa mu memarahimu?"

"Hanya bertanya. Appa tidak bisa marah besar padaku."

"Dan...apa yang terjadi saat kau menemui appa?" Tanyaku menyelidiki.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

"Ku pikir aku hanya bermimpi ketika mendengar suara dari kamar appa. Dan pada pagi hari dia terlihat menutupi sesuatu dariku."

Bukan menjawab, vampire ini hanya menahan tawanya di hadapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hanya sebuah urusan antara kedua orang tuamu."

"..." Aku tidak mengerti dengan jawabannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berani menyakitinya. Malam itu kami hanya saling melepas rindu."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemui kami di waktu bersamaan?"

"Kau mau aku melakukannya? Kau mau melihat keluargamu berkumpul?"

Vampire ini mendekatiku perlahan dan untuk pertama kali ia menyentuhku. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam mematung.

"Kau tidak bosan di rumah sendiri? Appa mu sedang pergi karena kesibukannya."

"Aku akan mengajakmu bermain selama appa mu belum pulang. Kkaja!"

Belum sempat aku menolak, diriku sudah di bawa olehnya.

 _Skip time_

Entah bagaimana caranya membawaku hingga sekarang kami berada di hutan. Walau ini malam hari, namun aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tanpa merasa kegelapan.

"Mau apa kau membawaku ke hutan?"

"Melatih adrenalin mu."

Tak lama kemudian, ada beberapa orang yang datang. Ani, lebih tepatnya beberapa vampire yang menghampiri.

"Jadi dia adalah anakmu?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan melihatnya dari luar. Jika dilihat dari luar anak ini memang terlihat tak ada apa-apanya."

"Baiklah ayo kita coba kemampuanya."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka. Namun ku lihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kain itu.

Terlihat seperti...

Jantung?

"Bukankah ini terlihat indah dan darahnya masih segar." Serunya mendekatiku.

Shit!

Jantung itu di dekatkan di hadapanku bahkan tepat pada hidungku.

"Hiruplah aroma yang menggoda ini..." Godanya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku untuk menahan gejolak liar yang mulai muncul kembali. Kedua tanganku terkepal kuat.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya Baek. Ayah mu ini tidak melarangmu untuk melakukannya."

'Appa...' Batinku.

Kedua mataku terbuka sempurna pandanganku bahkan lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Aku merasa tenagaku terkumpul dan taring yang kembali muncul. Nafasku menggebu melihat jantung yang terlihat segar ini.

Beberapa vampire ini tersenyum padaku.

'Aku adalah vampire!'

Tanpa menahan hasratku, dengan cepat aku mengambil jantung itu dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Bukankah itu lezat? Anakku harus menikmatinya. Omo...betapa bahagianya aku sebagai ayahnya."

"Habiskanlah, karena kau akan membutuhkan tenaga melawan beberapa vampire lain."

 **TBC~**


	9. Chap 9

**Author POV**

Sepanjang hari Kyungsoo mencari tau beberapa sumber tentang vampire. Bahkan hingga melakukan dengan Kai, ia memilih tempat perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku tentang vampire.

Melihat sang kekasih sangat sibuk dengan penelitian ini, Kai cukup frustasi karena ia tidak bisa mencerna hal itu semua.

"Ayo temui Chanyeol!" Seru Kyungsoo membawa beberapa buku bahkan Kai ikut membawakannya.

"Kau yakin ingin meminjam sebanyak ini?" Tanya Kai tertegun.

"Ini dapat membantu kita. Aku sudah membaca sedikit, sepertinya akan ada info yang kita dapati." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya pasrah jika jiwa penelitian Kyungsoo mulai muncul. Ia tidak mau jika kekasihnya itu melemparkan semua buku tersebut pada wajahnya karena menolak.

 _Skip time_

Sepertinya tak hanya Kai, namun Chanyeol pun ikut terkejut ketika mendapati KaiSoo membawa buku cukup banyak dan tebal ke kamarnya.

"Apakah ada tugas dari dosen?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu lebih baik karena masih bisa ku cerna. Sedangkan buku ini sangat sulit ku cerna. Otak ku tidak sejenius kurcaci ini." Celoteh Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya penuh mematikan.

"Tapi aku bangga pada kekasihku yang pintar ini." Lanjut Kai terkekeh.

"Ini adalah buku yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan. Semua buku ini berisi tentang vampire." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin aku membaca buku setebal ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah membaca sedikit, dan sepertinya ini dapat membantu kita." Kyungsoo mulai membuka buku tersebut.

Chanyeol pun ikut membuka buku lainnya. Sedangkan Kai memilih buku yang sedikit lebih tipis.

Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan buku tersebut dan mencoba untuk memahaminya.

"Ah ini!" Seru Kyungsoo mengejutkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang langsung menolehnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai.

"Memang banyak yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan sosok vampire. Namun vampire dianggap ada oleh beberapa orang."

"Bahkan dia akan menampakan diri pada waktu tertentu. Terutama jika bulan purnama atau gerhana bulan, mereka akan terbangun dan menampakan diri pada manusia."

"Jumlah mereka memang tidak banyak, tapi mereka akan memperbanyak kelompoknya dengan menyerang manusia untuk di jadikan vampire."

Chanyeol dan Kai terus terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Dan...mereka akan mencari pasangan untuk memiliki keturunan, namun melalui manusia."

"..." Chanyeol mencoba mencerna penjelasan tersebut.

"Di buku ini pun menganggap manusia setengah vampire memang ada. Anak itu akan tubuh seperti manusia pada umumnya, memiliki darah, bisa sakit dan terluka. Namun juga memiliki jiwa vampire." Sambung Kai.

Kyungsoo membuka lembaran lagi dan membacanya.

"Baekhyun pernah mengatakan padaku tentang namja yang memiliki rahim dan melahirkan ketika dia bercerita tentang vampire." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Kejut Kai.

"Sepertinya namja yang melahirkan dan cerita vampire itu memiliki kaitannya." Pikir Chanyeol.

"Omo...bagaimana bisa semua itu pun terdapat pada buku-buku ini? Tak sengaja aku membaca buku ini pada bagian pertengahan." Ucap Kai takjub.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Kyungsoo beralih pada Kai.

"Pada alasan tertentu vampire mencari pasangan dari manusia yang memiliki gender namja. Namun tentu saja sebelumnya mereka akan mencari tau namja yang dapat melahirkan anak."

"Anak yang terlahir manusia setengah vampire di anggap luar biasa dan di anggungkan bagi kaum vampire."

"Anak itu akan di manfaatkan oleh kaum vampire. Dan melarang anak itu untuk memiliki pasangan dari manusia."

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna penjelasan Kai.

"Apakah ini bisa diangap untuk melumpuhkan vampire lain yang menjadi musuh mereka? Maka dari itu mereka memanfaatkannya." Pikir Kyungsoo.

 _'aku takut untuk merasakan itu. Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengenal cinta atau mencintai seseorang.'_

Lagi dan lagi ucapan Baekhyun terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Bisakah anak yang terlahir seperti itu akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Untuk pertanyaan itu sepertinya masih harus kita selidiki." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Atau bisakah kita langsung bertanya pada orang yang melahirkan Baekhyun?" Usul Kai.

"Sepertinya hari ini waktu yang tepat untuk ke rumahnya." Pikir Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau yakin lukamu sudah membaik?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Mereka pun segera bersiap menuju rumah Baekhyun.

 _Skip time_

Tepat ketika mereka tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun, seseorang terlihat panik keluar dari rumah itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kai.

"Entahlah aku belum pernah melihat orang lain di rumah Baekhyun karena aku tidak masuk ke dalamnya."

"Sebaiknya kita hampiri sebelum dia pergi." Ujar Kyungsoo segera turun dari mobil lalu di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Jeogi..."

Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan membuat orang ini berhenti melangkah.

"Ye?"

"Apakah ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"..." Orang ini tidak langsung menjawab, ia memperhatikan ketiga namja yang menghampirinya ini.

"Kami teman kuliahnya." Lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum juga diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Eoh? Jadi kalian yang berteman dengan Baek?"

"Nde~" Seru mereka serempak.

"Kau siapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Mmm...aku Luhan, appa dari Baekhyun."

Ya tentu saja jawaban itu membuat ketiga namja muda itu terkejut.

"Ahhh...mianhae!" Ucap Chanyeol memperlihatkan cengiran kudanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yg tak gatal.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kai.

"Saat pulang kerja semalam, anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Bahkan dia berjanji tidak akan keluar rumah." Jelas Luhan.

"Tidak ada pesan darinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada. Dan hingga sekarang dia belum pulang. Aku yakin pasti dia di bawa oleh--"

Luhan terhenti dengan ucapannya. Hampir saja dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya orang lain tau.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kai.

"Maaf aku harus mencarinya. Kalian bisa kembali kesini besok." Ucap Luhan.

Ketika ia melangkahkan diri, namun tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Kami akan membantu. Tapi bisakah katakan yang sebenarnya? Tidak perlu takut untuk mengatakannya pada kami. Karena kami sudah menyelidiki soal Baekhyun."

"Jebal, ceritakan semuanya pada kami." Pinta Chanyeol.

"..." Luhan masih ragu untuk ini.

"Tenang saja kami tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang rahasia yang kalian punya." Sambung Kai.

"Percayalah kami dapat di andalkan." Ucap Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

Luhan terdiam menatap mereka yang meyakininya. Dan merasa percaya dengan mereka, Luhan mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya yang ingin di ketahui ketiga pemuda ini.

 **TBC~**


	10. Chap 10

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita dari namja yang merupakan appa dari Baekhyun.

Mendengar awal kejadian yang di alaminya membuatku cukup merinding. Ada perasaan sedih yang ku rasakan karena kehidupan buruk yang di dapat olehnya dan Baekhyun.

"Apa alasan vampire itu membuatmu melahirkan anak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hingga sekarang aku tidak tau apa tujuannya."

"Jika jiwa vampire yang di miliki Baekhyun selalu muncul, apakah dia akan menjadi vampire selamanya?" Tanya Kai.

"Ne. Maka dari itu aku mengajarinya untuk mengendalikan diri."

"Tidak ada carakah untuk membuatnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku masih terus mencari tau untuk masalah ini. Aku berharap Baekhyun dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Kemungkinan Baekhyun menghilang karena di bawa oleh vampire itu. Dan Baekhyun pasti akan di hasut olehnya." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun selalu mengatakan dia tidak ingin merasakan mencintai seseorang. Ku rasa aku tau alasannya. Tapi apakah itu adalah laranganmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya melarangnya untuk tidak begitu dekat dengan orang lain. Karena aku takut pada waktu tertentu dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan menyerang manusia lainnya."

"Tapi ketika dia terlihat senang karena kalian memintanya untuk menjadi teman, aku memperbolehkannya untuk mempunyai teman."

"Jika sudah mendapat izin, seharusnya dia tidak akan menghindar dari kita." Pikir Kai.

"Apakah dia malu berhadapan denganku karena kejadian malam itu? Mungkin saja dia berpikir kalau aku akan takut jika sudah mengetahuinya."

"Karena dia pun pernah bertanya padaku, apa yang akan ku lakukan jika aku bertemu dengan sosok vampire. Dan aku menjawab akan melarikan diri untuk keselamatanku." Ucapku.

"Ya bisa saja seperti itu." Balas Kyungsoo.

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh membuat kami semua menoleh mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Apa yang terjatuh?" Pikir Kai.

"Baekhyun!" Tebak Luhan segera beranjak dan melangkah cepat pada salah satu kamar.

Kami pun mengikutinya.

Seketika kami semua terkejut dengan apa yang kami lihat.

"Baek!"

Bisa ku lihat Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di lantai. Pandangannya teduh menatap kami yang menghampiri. Banyak bercak darah pada dirinya bukan sebuah luka melainkan sisa darah yang tertinggal pada bibir, dan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"Appa.." Panggil Baekhyun lemah lalu pingsan begitu saja.

Aku segera menggendong tubuh mungilnya untuk di pindahkan ke atas tempat tidur.

"Banyak darah yang tertinggal di bajunya. Bahkan bibir dan tangannya." Ucap Kai.

"Apakah dia berbuat liar di luar sana?" Pikir Kyungsoo.

Kedua mataku terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Jemariku meraih sudut bibirnya untuk menghapus sisa darah itu.

Tak lama Luhan membawa air dan handuk kecil lalu membersihkan darah tersebut.

"Sehun pasti sudah menghasutnya! Kenapa dia berani sekali membawa Baekhyun saat aku pergi?!" Gerutu Luhan.

"Maka dari itulah aku khawatir jika meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di rumah."

"Apakah hanya di rumah vampire itu bisa mendatangi kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, dia selalu datang saat salah satu dari kami menyendiri atau saat pikiran kami sedang kacau."

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan Baekhyun sendiri." Ujar Kai.

"Aku akan menemaninya." Ucapku membuat Luhan menoleh.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun tersadar.

"Baek..." Panggil Luhan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dan juga menatap kami semua.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah dia membawamu saat appa pergi semalam?"

Baekhyun terus terdiam tak menjawab apapun. Pandangannya mengarah padaku dan KaiSoo.

"Chanyeol sudah membaik. Dan kau tak ada kabar, kami mencarimu Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf kita tidak bisa berteman." Balas Baekhyun membuat kami tertegun.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai.

"Karena aku lebih suka menyendiri."

"Tapi Baek--" Sanggah Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Kalian bisa pulang."

"..." Aku hanya terdiam tidak tau harus berkata apa padanya hingga Luhan meminta kami untuk tinggalkan Baekhyun.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Mereka semua sudah pergi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol dalam waktu lama. Aku takut jika aku memandangnya terus menerus, itu akan sulit terlepas darinya.

"Baek..." Panggil appa datang membawa segelas teh hangat.

"Minumlah agar tubuhmu lebih rileks." Ujarnya.

Aku pun meminum teh buatan appa.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Baek? Ceritalah pada appa."

"Appa...apakah appa tau alasan vampire itu ingin appa melahirkanku? Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saat merasa sudah puas, dia akan selalu pergi begitu saja." Jawabnya.

"Katakan semua yang ada di pikiranmu Baek. Appa tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa membaca pikiran." Pintanya.

"Appa..."

"Appa tau kalau aku seperti dirimu?"

"Ye?"

"Aku pun memiliki rahim dan bisa melahirkan."

"Mwo?"

"Dia melarangku untuk dekat oleh siapapun terutama pada orang yang menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak boleh memiliki hubungan apapun dengan manusia. Jika aku melakukannya, orang itu akan terancam."

"Dia mengatakan semua itu padamu?" Tanyanya yang hanya ku balas anggukan.

"Apakah ini alasan kau menjauhi temanmu?"

"Ketiga temanmu sudah mengetahui tentang dirimu Baek. Mereka menyelidiki karena merasa penasaran. Hingga mereka bertanya pada appa."

"Karena mereka terlihat dapat di percaya, appa menceritakan semuanya."

"Mereka sudah mengetahui diriku?"

"Ne! Tapi mereka tidak memikir buruk untuk kita. Bahkan mereka ingin membantumu agar menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Apakah itu bisa?" Pikirku.

"Kami semua masih mencari cara untuk membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Kau jangan takut dengan ancaman itu. Kau tidak boleh menjauhi mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana jika vampire itu akan melakukan hal yang dia katakan?"

"Appa..."

"Bagaimana jika aku akan menjadi sosok vampire? Appa harus mencari pasangan hidup. Buatlah anak yang tidak seperti ku."

"Jika harus memilih, aku akan menjadi vampire kalau membuat semua keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada rasa khawatir dari appa dan ancaman untuk temanku."

"Kalau mereka menciptakanku untuk memanfaatku, aku akan kabulkan semua keinginan mereka. Asalkan mereka tidak menganggu kehidupan kalian semua."

"Baek--"

"Kemarin mereka membuatku menjadi sosok vampire. Disana banyak kelompok vampire. Mereka selalu membangunkan jiwa vampire yang ku miliki."

"Hingga aku harus ikut dalam penyerangan vampire. Bahkan aku mengalahkan vampire yang menjadi musuh."

"Mereka semua menganggungkan diriku."

"Dalam hatiku, aku terus memikirkan appa karena rasa takutku. Namun otakku selalu menganggap kalau diriku adalah vampire."

Appa memelukku erat.

"Mianhae! Maafkan appa yang seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu takut Baek. Appa tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi vampire."

 _Tess~_

Untuk pertama kali air mataku terjatuh. Dan ini pertama kali aku menangis. Menangis dalam pelukan appa yang sudah menangis di awal pembicaraanku.

 **TBC~**


	11. Chap 11

**Author POV**

Sudah seminggu ini Chanyeol terus mengikuti Baekhyun yang terus menghindar maupun menjauhinya.

Ketika jam kelas Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol selalu menunggunya di depan kelas. Namja mungil itu sudah berkali-kali meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak mengikutinya, namun percuma saja karena seorang Park Chanyeol tetap mengikuti langkahnya hingga depan rumah.

"Kau tidak bosan mengikutiku setiap hari? Bahkan kita bukan lagi teman." Timpal Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya pada lorong kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Apa alasan kuat hingga kau tidak ingin berteman?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan? Aku lebih suka seorang diri. Pergilah Yeol!"

Ketika Baekhyun ingin kembali melangkah, tangan kekar itu menahannya cukup kuat.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam.

"Saat itu kau bertanya padaku, kalau ada sosok vampire di hadapanku, apakah aku akan melarikan diri? Dan aku menjawab ya."

"Tapi kenyataannya bukan aku yang melarikan diri ketika berhadapan dengannya. Melainkan dirinya." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari namja mungil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang takut berhadapan dengannya. Namun kenapa dirinya yang takut untuk berhadapan denganku?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin dirinya melarikan diri dariku. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Apapun yang terjadi." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu Yeol. Aku melakukan ini karena ku pikir ini adalah jalan yang terbaik. Memang seharusnya aku tidak boleh berteman dengan siapa pun." Balas Baekhyun.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Baek..."

"Katakan kalau kau tidak bisa lakukan ini."

"Ani. Aku bisa lakukan ini."

"Jangan bohongi dirimu Baek."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Haruskah ku temui vampire itu?"

"Mwo? U-untuk apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Jika dia ingin menjadikanmu vampire seutuhnya, aku pun ingin dia menjadikan ku vampire."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Yeol? Jangan pernah berpikir hal seperti itu. Ini adalah masalahku. Jangan ikut campur!"

"Ini akan menjadi masalahku karena apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku akan ikut dalam masalah itu."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena kau adalah orang yang ku cintai."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam menerima jawaban itu.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Jika itu tidak bisa, aku rela menjadi vampire jika itu tidak akan membuat ku terlepas darimu."

"Yeol--"

"Kau pun mencintaiku bukan?"

"..." Namja mungil ini tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Katakan padaku Baek."

 _'Jangan pernah kau mencintai namja itu. Kalian tidak boleh bersatu.'_

 _'Jika itu terjadi, terpaksa aku harus memusnahkan namja itu.'_

 _'Pilihan itu ada padamu. Dia akan hidup tenang jika kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tapi jika dia berani memilikimu, aku sendiri yang akan mendatanginya.'_

Seketika ucapan Sehun terbayang di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Yeol!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti tentang hal itu."

"Dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah merasakan itu semua."

Chanyeol tertegun dengan balasan dari Baekhyun. Bahkan tangan mungil itu menepis tangannya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"..." Chanyeol terdiam memandang Baekhyun yang semakin melangkah jauh.

 _'Ya aku merasa jantungku berdebar saat kau menciumku lebih.'_

Sekilas perkataan Baekhyun saat di Namsan tower terlintas di benak Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melangkah cepat untuk meraih Baekhyun kembali.

Tangan kekar itu kembali menahan tangan mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih terus mengikuti--"

Celotehan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol menyayat kulit tangannya dengan silet hingga berhasil mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Yeol?!" Kejut Baekhyun.

"Kita tidak lagi teman bukan? Lakukanlah penyerangan padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit menahan perih.

"Apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau melukai dirimu sendiri?"

"Lihatlah bukankah darahku segar?"

Baekhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Lepaskan aku Yeol!"

Semakin Baekhyun memberontak, semakin kuat Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyerangku? Jangan menahan hasratmu melihat darah ini Baek."

"Jangan membuatku marah Yeol!"

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana kau marah padaku."

"Kau tidak tau betapa menyiksanya diriku jika terus mengendalikan hasratku. Kau ingin aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini?!"

"Jiwa vampire ku akan muncul. Dan jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan, semakin lama aku akan menjadi vampire!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol masih belum mau melepaskan Baekhyun darinya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengendalikan dirimu padaku. Bahkan aku mempersilahkan untuk menyerangku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kasih alasan kuat Baek."

"Untuk apa aku menyerangmu yang melukai dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua yang kau katakan adalah bohong."

"Kau bohong padaku, dan pada perasaanmu sendiri."

Tetesan darah itu terus terjatuh di lantai. Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya ketika dirinya mulai merasa panas.

"Lihat aku Baek!" Pinta Chanyeol mendekap kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Kedua mata sipit itu terbuka dan menatap jelas manik milik Chanyeol.

"Katakan kalau kau juga mencintaiku Baek.."

"Satu kalimat itu saja."

"Jebal...lepaskan aku. Kau akan terluka Yeol."

"Lakukanlah."

"Ani! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Lakukanlah!"

"Jika aku lakukan sama saja aku sia-sia menghindar darimu untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungiku?"

"..." Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang tak sengaja mengatakan rahasianya.

"Untuk apa kau melindungiku?"

"..." Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya rapat.

"Jawab Baek.."

"Kita tidak terus bersama Yeol! Karena itu akan membuatmu terancam olehnya. Jadi jauhkan aku."

"Mengancam?"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Dia tidak ingin ada manusia yang mendekatiku dan menyukaiku. Aku tidak boleh mencintai manusia manapun."

"Maka dari itu aku menghindar darimu. Karena aku tidak mau dia mengganggu kehidupanmu."

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Katakan satu kalimat itu padaku."

"..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah ragu.

"Jebal..."

"Ya kau benar. A-aku m-mencintaimu Yeol.."

Sedikit senyuman terangkat pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melarat semua jawabanku. Aku tidak takut dengan vampire mana pun. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri."

"Jangan takut dengan ancaman itu Baek. Aku tidak takut sekali pun dia datang padaku."

"Jangan pernah menghindar dariku lagi. Jangan pernah menyendiri. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan membuatmu sendiri."

"Tapi Yeol--"

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun!"

"Lepaskan aku Yeol! Sepertinya kendaliku tidak akan bertahan."

Iris Baekhyun kembali terlihat sangat terang. Ya, jika seperti ini jiwa vampire akan muncul.

 _Chup~_

Tepat saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, iris itu kembali redup. Bahkan hasrat untuk menyerang telah hilang dan berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan berdebar.

Ya setiap kali Chanyeol menciumnya, Baekhyun selalu merasa berdebar dan lemah. Penciumannya terhadap darah telah hilang. Ia merasa seakan Chanyeol telah melumpuhkannya.

Tubuh mungil itu terdorong hingga terkunci pada dinding. Chanyeol terus melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kedua tangan mungil itu ditarik untuk melingkari leher jenjangnya.

 _ **Flashback on#**_

"PARK CHANYEOL!!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan oktaf 4 membuat Chanyeol yang bahkan jaraknya cukup jauh bisa mendengarnya jelas.

Kyungsoo dan Kai berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang terdiam bingung melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Mendapatkan apa?"

Kai pun mendekati Chanyeol lalu berbisik tepat pada telinga lebar miliknya.

"..." Entah apa yang Kai bisikan.

"Jjinja?!" Kejut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Kai menarik Chanyeol menuju kelas kosong.

"Aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak. Sudah banyak buku tentang vampire yang ku baca hingga akhirnya aku mendapati sebuah pengetahuan."

"Seseorang yang terlahir manusia setengah vampire bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Jika dia memiliki seseorang yang mencintainya tulus. Dan dia pun bisa merasakan cinta. Perlahan jiwa vampire itu akan hilang."

Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo kali ini membuat Chanyeol sangat senang.

"Ada satu hal yang harus di lakuin untuk orang yang mencintai vampire itu. Dia harus melakukan hubungan intim." Sambung Kai.

"Mwo?"

"Tunggu. Kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Saat aku terus bertemu dengannya, dia membuatku jatuh hati padanya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Omo..." Goda Kai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah dia bisa merasakan hal yang sama?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Anak itu masih menahan perasaannya. Tapi aku tau dia pun menyukaiku."

"Ok lakukanlah tindakan itu." Goda Kai ber-smirk.

"Ckck otakmu sangat cepat jika berurusan dengan hal intim!" Timpal Kyungsoo menjitak Kai.

"Kau yakin itu caranya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Bukankah itu menguntungkan mu juga?" Lanjut Kai.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantah usulan Kai. Tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan usulannya. Cobalah untuk menuntunnya perlahan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

 _ **Flashback off#**_

 **TBC~**


	12. Chap 12

**Park Chanyeol POV**

Selesai mengobati tanganku, aku mengajak Baekhyun kesuatu tempat lebih tepatnya sebuah hotel.

Aku memesan kamar untuk kami berdua. Dan ya akan sangat mudah memesan satu kamar jika tidak dengan lawan jenis. Mereka pasti akan menganggap teman ataupun bersaudara.

Ketika di kamar, Baekhyun memperhatikan setiap interior disini.

"Untuk apa kita disini?" Tanyanya.

"Ini sudah menjelang malam. Sebaiknya kita bermalam disini." Jawabku.

"Tapi bukankah kita bisa pulang? bahkan jarak hotel ini lebih jauh dari rumah."

Aku pun mendekati Baekhyun yang terdiam memandangku.

"Apakah lukamu masih sakit? Maaf aku tidak bisa untuk mengobatimu setiap terluka."

"Baek..."

"Ye?"

"Bisakah aku memilikimu malam ini?"

"..." Namja mungil ini hanya terdiam. Mungkin memang dia tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Izinkan aku untuk memilikimu Baek..."

"Kau tidak bisa memilikiku Yeol."

"Wae?"

"Karena kita tidak akan pernah bisa saling memiliki."

Ku raih pipi kanannya lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Percayalah padaku. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Baek."

"..." Baekhyun masih terdiam menatapku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tetap ingin memilikimu. Dan menjadikanmu manusia seutuhnya."

"Yeol--mpphh~"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyanggah, aku sudah mengunci bibirnya.

Aku raup bibir tipis miliknya yang sudah menjadi favoritku. Ku lumat dengan sedikit agresif.

Jaket yang dikenakannya ku buka tanpa penolakan darinya. Baekhyun masih terdiam mematung dengan perlakuanku padanya. Dia pasti sedang mencerna keadaan ini yang tidak dimengertinya.

Ku dorong pelan tubuhnya hingga terjatuh di atas ranjang besar ini. Dengan sedikit menindihnya, aku terus melumatnya tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Mmpphh~"

Suara decakan manis mengisi atmosfir kamar ini. Baekhyun pun mulai membalas ciumanku.

Beberapa menit berperang dalam tautan bibir, aku beralih pada leher mulusnya.

"Nghh~"

Tubuh mungil ini mulai menggelinjang dengan mengangkat dagunya semakin membuatku terus menelusuri area lehernya. Ku cium, jilat, gigit kecil, bahkan menyesapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

Ciumanku semakin turun menuju bagian dadanya. Lidahku bermain pada nipple ini lalu mengulumnya.

"Asshh~"

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram rambutku. Ia membusungkan dadanya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Sedangkan tanganku yang satunya memilin nipple yang tidak ku biarkan terabaikan begitu saja.

Tubuhku semakin turun lalu melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga namja mungil ini benar-benar full naked.

Aku tersenyum mendapati kepemilikannya yang sepertinya lebih kecil dari milikku. Ku lihat wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika aku terus melihat lekukan tubuhnya yang indah.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, aku pun segera membuka semua pakaianku.

Dan...

Sekarang kami sama-sama naked. Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah ketika memandangku tanpa sehelai benang pun pada tubuhku.

Kedua tanganku mengusap lembut kedua paha mulus milik Baekhyun. Ku ciumi paha dalamnya dan membuat kissmark disana.

Jari telunjukku mulai menusuk hole milik Baekhyun dan membuatnya sedikit mengerang menahan perih.

Saat tiga kali terus menusukkan satu jari, kini dua jari kembali menusuknya.

"sshh~" Desisnya yang ku lihat mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Terlihat sangat menggoda.

Selesai dengan foreplay, aku membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Ku gesekkan kepemilikanku pada hole itu.

"Tahan Baek. Mungkin ini akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya."

Perlahan aku memasukan kepala junior ini membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

 _Jleb~_

"Arrrghhh~" Baekhyun mengerang sakit.

Junior ini masuk penuh ke dalam sana. Tubuhku menindihnya lalu menatapnya lekat. Aku terdiam sejenak membiarkan rasa sakit Baekhyun sedikit menghilang.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanyaku yang hanya di balas gelengan kepalanya.

Aku mulai mencoba untuk menggerakan pinggulku perlahan. Pandanganku tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan di tahan Baek.."

"Sebut namaku..." Bisikku mengecup bibirnya.

Perlahan aku mempercepat gerakan mencari celah untuk memperdalam junior ku yang berada di dalam sana.

"Yeolhh nghh~"

Senyumku terangkat ketika mendengar suara sexy yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Nghhh~"

Aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat sexy malam ini. Matanya yang terpejam, bibir yang terbuka dengan terus mendesah, dagunya yang sesekali terangkat seiring tubuh mungilnya yang menggelinjang.

"Ahh..ah.."

Ku hentakan juniorku semakin dalam di bawah sana.

Tak tahan dengan namja mungil ini yang terlihat menggoda, aku kembali meraup bibirnya.

"Mmpphh~"

Baekhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Ia membalas ciumanku yang agresif ini. Hembusan nafas kami beradu tak beratur. Lengan Baekhyun menggantung pada leherku. Dan kedua kakinya yang terlingkar kuat di pinggangku.

Aku sedikit memberi celah untuk Baekhyun yang terus melumat bibirku. Bahkan kali ini aku membiarkannya mencium agresif padaku.

Ku lepaskan tautan kami lalu memandangnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Saranghae Baek.." Bisikku melihat peluh pada wajahnya.

"Nado saranghae Yeol.." Balasnya tersenyum manis membuatku gemas kembali menciumnya.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kami. Aku ingin waktu tidak berjalan dengan cepat. Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah ku lewati.

 **Luhan POV**

Rasa khawatirku semakin membuatku gelisah. Bahkan ini sudah pertengahan malam namun Baekhyun belum juga pulang.

"Apakah Sehun membawanya lagi?" Pikirku.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya seseorang membuatku menoleh padanya.

Ya, Sehun si vampire yang datang dan pergi semaunya.

"Dimana Baek? Kau membawanya lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bahkan baru saja datang." Jawabnya.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu bukan?"

Aku sedikit lega jika memang bukan Sehun yang membawa Baekhyun hingga tidak pulang seperti ini. Tapi aku cukup khawatir karena takut jiwa vampire Baekhyun kembali muncul.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Sepertinya dia sedang melatih jiwa vampire yang ku ajarkan kemarin."

"Kau! Jangan pernah membawanya pergi kepada kelompok vampire mu. Kau menyiksanya!"

"Aku tidak menyiksanya. Aku hanya ingin dia tau bagaimana menjadi vampire yang hebat."

"Dan dia berhasil mengalahkan musuhku. Kelompokku bangga padanya. Dan tentu saja aku sebagai ayah sangat bangga pada putraku."

"Jangan pernah menganggapnya sebagai anakmu!"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap anakku."

'Apakah dia sedang bersama temannya?' Batinku.

"Temannya? Kau membiarkan dia berteman?" Tanyanya yang lagi-lagi membaca pikiranku.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika dia mempunyai teman."

"Aku melarangnya berteman dengan siapapun." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangnya."

"Bisa. Atau temannya akan ku musnahkan."

"Yak! Jangan pernah kau mengganggu kehidupan orang lain."

"Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi Baekhyun."

"Mwo? Melindungi?"

"Kau tidak melindunginya! Bahkan temannya baik kepadanya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Bahkan aku pun dari tadi mencarinya."

"Tapi aku cukup lega karena Baekhyun bersama temannya bukan dirimu."

"Anakku tidak boleh memiliki hubungan dengan manusia."

"Wae? Baekhyun pun masih sosok manusia. Dia harus memiliki kekasih."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi. Dia akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika seseorang melakukan hubungan dengannya."

"Jjinja?" Kejutku mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari semuanya.

"Jika kau berniat membuat Baekhyun berhubungan dengan seseorang, orang itu tidak akan aman hidupnya." Ancamnya yang kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Ada perasaan senang ketika Sehun membuka masalahnya yang selama ini ku cari.

Baekhyun dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya?

"Tapi siapa yang menyukainya? Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti cinta."

 **TBC~**


	13. Chap 13

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman membuat mataku perlahan terbuka. Ku dapati wajahku yang tenggelam pada dada bidang seseorang. Sebuah selimut membungkus tubuh kami yang masih dalam keadaan naked.

Aku sedikit menoleh ke atas dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol. Namja itu masih tertidur lelap dengan posisi masih mendekapku erat.

Kejadian semalam masih terbayang di pikiranku. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol menyentuhku, menciumku, dan membuatku penuh di bawah sana.

Semalam adalah pertama kali aku merasakan itu semua. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar debaran. Ada perasaan hasrat dan nafsu yang ku rasakan berbeda.

Perlahan aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku dari dekapan Chanyeol. Namun baru saja aku sedikit bergerak, namja ini terbangun. Bukan melepaskanku, Chanyeol semakin mendekapku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Ne!"

"Biarkan tetap seperti beberapa menit lagi." Pintanya menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya lalu mengecup puncak rambutku.

"Yeol.." Panggilku pelan.

"Ne?"

"Umm...Apa yang kau lakukan itu semalam?"

"..." Seketika Chanyeol sedikit tertegun.

"Awalnya memang membuatku kesakitan. Namun entah kenapa kau membuatku menikmati sensasi itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar ucapanku. Tak lama kemudian dia beranjak dari tidur lalu bersandar pada tempat tidur dan tetap menarikku masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau ingin tau tentang semalam?" Tanyanya yang hanya ku balas anggukan.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku dalam.

"Orang-orang biasa memanggilnya hubungan seksual. Aktifitas yang di lakukan oleh pasangan. Dan itu pun proses untuk membuat anak."

"..." Aku terdiam mencerna penjelasannya.

"Vampire itu pun melakukannya pada Luhan yang luarbiasanya memiliki rahim. Maka dari itu kau bisa lahir."

"L-lalu kenapa kau melakukannya padaku?"

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi aku lakukan itu untuk membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Apakah dengan cara itu bisa membuatku menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

"Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah meneliti semua buku-buku tentang vampire. Dan ini adalah salah satunya."

"Bagaimana jika aku pun hamil seperti appa?"

"K-kau juga memiliki rahim?" Kejutnya.

"Vampire itu yang mengatakannya padaku. Maka dari itu dia tidak ingin seseorang memilikiku."

"Ok. Aku paham sekarang!" Serunya.

"Ye?"

"Dia tidak mau seseorang memilikimu lalu melakukan hal intim padamu hingga membuatmu hamil. Dan jika kau hamil, mungkin saja kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Dan juga karena kau terus saja merasakan hal yang biasanya manusia rasakan."

"..." Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Percayalah Baek, kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya yang sudah menjadi harapanmu." Ucap Chanyeol mendekap pipi kiriku dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Tapi Yeol..."

"Dengan semua perlakuanmu ini, sekarang aku khawatir denganmu. Vampire itu pasti akan menganggumu."

"Aku tidak akan takut selama kau tetap bersamaku, Baek."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang biarkan aku terus mengikutimu. Aku yang akan melindungimu darinya. Jangan pernah terlepas dariku, Yeol."

Namja ini tersenyum manis di hadapanku.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kesepakatan yang menyenangkan." Kekehnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah aku sudah menjadi milikmu dan kau sudah menjadi milikku." Bisiknya.

Bibirku sedikit terangkat membentuk lekukan mungkin bisa di bilang aku tersenyum di hadapan Chanyeol.

Detik berikutnya namja ini kembali menciumku. Entah kenapa dia selalu menciumku tanpa bosan. Dan setiap kali dia menciumku, aku tak malu untuk membalasnya.

Aku merasakan kebahagian untuk pertama kali bahkan di sela ciuman, kami membalas senyuman.

"Teruslah tersenyum Baek. Aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu." Bisiknya ketika melepaskan tautan kami.

"Eoh? Appa! Appa pasti mencariku." Kejutku mulai ingat dengan rumah.

Ketika aku beranjak dari ranjang dan ingin melangkah ke kamar mandi, langkahku terhenti.

"Asshh.." Desisku menahan perih di bawah sana.

"Sepertinya itu masih sakit Baek. Biar ku bantu!" Seru Chanyeol mendekatiku.

Namja ini menggendongku tanpa beban. Aku hanya terdiam dengan kedua tanganku menggantung pada lehernya. Bahkan keadaan kami masih naked, dia membawaku menuju kamar mandi.

Kami berdiri di bawah shower. Air terus membasahi tubuh kami. Ya, kami mandi bersama. Bahkan saling memijat kepala dengan shampo. Aku memijat kepala Chanyeol begitu pun sebaliknya.

Selesai melakukan keramas, tubuhku di usap dengan sabun oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya aku sedikit geli ketika jemarinya menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhku.

Damn!

Tubuhku mematung saat tangannya menyentuh kepemilikanku atau lebih tepatnya mengusap dan memijatnya.

"Y-Yeolhh..." Sebisa mungkin aku menahan desahanku.

"Seluruh tubuhmu harus bersih." Ujarnya.

"..." Ku gigit bibir bawah untuk menahan suara lenguhan ini.

"Ok sekarang gantian kau yang melakukannya." Pintanya memberi sabun itu padaku.

Dengan rasa gugup aku mencoba untuk mengusap tubuhnya dengan sabun ini. Dadanya yang bidang, otot perut yang kencang hingga membentuk kotak-kotak memberikan kesan sexy. Hampir setiap tubuhnya yang ku sentuh sangatlah kekar dengan otot tersebut.

Tanganku sedikit ragu ketika meraih kepemilikannya. Bahkan miliknya lebih besar dariku.

 _Blush~_

Aku merasa wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdebar ketika berhasil meraihnya. Ku usap lembut, dan sedikit memijitnya.

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat milik Chanyeol mengeras dan terbangun. Aku pun menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cukup merah.

"Yeol--"

"Maaf Baek, sepertinya kita lanjut ke tahap kedua."

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku untuk menggendongku kembali. Namun kali ini kami saling berhadapan. Tangannya menarik kakiku untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

 _Cup~_

Ia kembali meraup bibirku dengan penuh hasrat. Tangannya meremas bantalan bokongku.

"Mmpphh~"

 _Jleb~_

"Mpphh~"

Ingin sekali aku mengerang ketika sesuatu benda masuk ke dalam bawah sana. Bibir Chanyeol pun ku gigit cukup kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitku.

Ku cengkram bahunya ketika Chanyeol menaik turunkan tubuhku dan aku merasa seperti terkocok olehnya.

"Nghhh~" Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah hingga ku lepaskan ciuman kami.

"Yeolhh ahh~"

Ku dekap lehernya dengan erat hingga posisiku terlihat seperti memeluknya.

Tubuhku terus terguncang naik turun dan merasakan yang di bawah terus menusuk.

"Chanhh Yeolhh~"

Perasaanku dibuat gila oleh setiap gerakan Chanyeol. Ini sakit namun tak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku selalu menikmatinya.

Chanyeol mulai bermain pada area leherku. Namja ini menjilat bahkan menyesap kuat.

"Asshhh~"

"Parkhh Chanyeolhh nghh~"

Aku benar-benar tak percaya tenaga dan stamina namja ini sangat kuat.

Air shower ini terus membasahi kami yang entah sudah berapa lama kami berada di bawah shower.

 _Cum~_

Aku merasa penuh di dalam bawah sana.

"Hhhh~" Lenguh Chanyeol.

Selesai dengan aktifitasnya, perlahan Chanyeol menurunkanku.

"..." Kami saling menatap dalam diam.

"Mianhae..." Ucapnya.

"Apakah aku benar akan hamil setelah kau lakukan ini?" Bukan marah, namun aku hanya bertanya.

"Jika sehat, mungkin kau akan hamil."

"Apakah kau mengharapkan aku hamil dan mendapatkan anak dariku?"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendapati pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak mengharapkannya?" Seketika wajahku menunjukkan rasa kecewa di hadapannya.

"Ani! Dengar Baek..." Namja ini mendekap wajahku dan menatapku lekat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupanmu nanti."

"Dan aku sangat berharap kau menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dengan begitu, ku pastikan kau akan hidup bahagia bersamaku." Ucapnya yang terdengar sangat tulus.

"Gomawo Yeol..." Balasku memeluknya.

 **TBC~**


	14. Chap 14

**Author POV**

Baekhyun segera kembali ke rumahnya dan tentu saja Chanyeol yang mengantarnya.

Chanyeol pun meminta KaiSoo untuk ke rumah Baekhyun.

Dan tepat ketika ChanBaek tiba, KaiSoo pun tiba secara bersamaan.

Melihat cara Baekhyun berjalan yang aneh, membuat KaiSoo terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan Chanyeol merangkul untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Kyungie, begitu cepatkah Chanyeol melakukan aksinya?" Bisik Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Omo...apakah setelah penjelasanku, dia langsung melakukannya?" Kejut Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Yak! Kalian kenapa diam saja? Cepat masuk!" Timpal Chanyeol membuat KaiSoo cukup terkejut dan hanya terkekeh.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah dan langsung memanggil Luhan untuk memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Appa!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Kejut Luhan ketika mendapati sang anak kembali pulang bersama ketiga temannya.

"Mian appa, aku pasti membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Appa bersyukur kalau kau bersama temanmu."

"Tapi...kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa di rangkul seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertegun.

KaiSoo pun ikut memandang keduanya.

"Ah gwaenchana appa!" Sanggah Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya.

"Ayo masuk! Akan ku sediakan minuman dan sedikit makanan untuk kalian." Seru Luhan.

Mereka pun melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Baekhyun mencoba untuk melangkah sendiri dan menolak Chanyeol untuk membantunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau melakukannya secepat itu?" Tanya Kai berbisik.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Omo...kau sungguh jantan Park Chanyeol!" Goda Kai sedikit memukul perut Chanyeol dan terkekeh.

"Diam kau!" Gertak Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aigooo...kalian pasti menikmatinya."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menendang bantalan bokong Kai sekarang juga. Namun niatnya tertahan ketika Luhan menghampiri mereka kembali.

"Omo...kami seperti tamu penting." Seru Kai.

"Jangan mempermalukan ku Kai! Aku tau kau senang jika berhadapan dengan banyak makanan." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan nikmati..." Seru Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo..." Balas mereka serempak.

"Mmm...aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." Ucap Luhan membuat mereka semua menoleh termasuk Baekhyun.

"Jawaban apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi Baek, kami semua mencari tau bagaimana cara agar kau menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Jelas Luhan.

"Saat kau tidak pulang semalam, Sehun datang kembali. Dan dia tak sengaja membicarakan tentang alasan larangan itu."

"Mmm...tapi sepertinya ini sedikit sulit." Pikir Luhan.

"Sulit kenapa? Ceritalah. Mungkin ini akan sesuai dengan satu cara yang ku dapati pada buku yang ku baca." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau dapati dari buku itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Melakukan hubungan seksual." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"..." Luhan terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Jika ada seseorang mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus, dan membuat Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama, maka kemungkinan perlahan jiwa vampire yang di miliki Baekhyun akan hilang." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Tapi...siapa orang itu?" Pikir Luhan.

"Ada seseorang yang mencintai Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kai.

"Dia namja tinggi mungkin masih saudara tiang listrik, berwajah tampan walau masih tampan diriku, berhidung mancung yang mengalahkan hidungku, bermata besar seperti alien, dan berkuping lebar seperti gajah."

"Ok aku akan sebutkan inisialnya Park Chanyeol. Sekian terima kasih..." Seru Kai membuat Chanyeol menginjak kakinya hingga merintih kesakitan.

"J-jjinja?" Kejut Luhan memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

Keduanya terlihat malu, bahkan wajah mereka terlihat memerah.

"Katakanlah Park Chanyeol. Katakan di hadapan calon mertuamu." Goda Kai menahan tawanya.

"--ya itu benar! Aku menyukai Baekhyun. Ani, aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun." Tegas Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Baek? Kau memiliki perasaan itu juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"..." Baekhyun bingung ingin mengatakan apa hingga membuatnya melirik Luhan yang menatapnya untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Y-ya! Aku pun mencintai Park Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun malu.

Ada perasaan senang ketika Luhan mendengar pernyataan ini. Dia sangat senang mengetahui kalau anaknya bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Mian...aku sudah membuatnya melakukan hubungan itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan jujur.

"Aku tidak tau itu paksaan atau bukan, tapi saat itu yang ku pikirkan hanyalah keinginan Baekhyun menjadi manusia seutuhnya." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sebagai appa Baekhyun tidak bisa marah dengan semua perlindunganmu Park Chanyeol. Aku senang kau bisa menuntun Baekhyun. Gomawo..." Balas Luhan tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu apakah itu artinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku merestui hubungan kalian." Lanjut Luhan.

"Omo...Chingu-ya! Dengarlah kau mendapat restu langsung dari appa Baekhyun." Seru Kai menggoda Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol, kau harus berhati-hati karena sepertinya hidupmu mulai terancam." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku tidak lagi takut dengan vampire manapun selama Baekhyun tetap bersamaku." Balas Chanyeol.

"Aigooo...jantan sekali!" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Tenanglah appa, sekarang aku yang akan melindungi Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja kalian berdua." Usul Kai.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa jika Chanyeol tinggal disini. Karena vampire itu terus datang kesini." Ucap Luhan.

"Bisakah Baekhyun tinggal di rumahku?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana. Rumahku terlalu besar dan orang rumah jarang pulang karena sibuk bekerja." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi...aku khawatir jika appa sendiri disini." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Jangan pikirkan appa. Sebelum kau lahir appa sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri Baek. Pergilah dengan Chanyeol. Karena hanya dia yang appa percaya." Balas Luhan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi antara hidup dan mati. Omo...kenapa begitu menyeramkan!" Celoteh Kai.

"Ckck diamlah Kai!" Timpal Kyungsoo menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu.

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berada dalam rumahku. Setelah berkemas barang-barang miliknya, aku segera membawanya ke rumah.

"Rumahmu memang besar." Pujinya memperhatikan setiap interior rumahku.

"Mempunyai rumah besar namun dalam keadaan sepi itu sangat membosankan." Ucapku.

"Kau selalu sendiri?" Tanyanya menolehku.

"Hanya di waktu tertentu mereka pulang. Maka dari itu aku selalu membawa KaiSoo kesini."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Baekhyun yang terus memperhatikan barang-barang rumahku. Seakan-akan dia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku akan memasakannya untukmu." Seruku.

"Eoh? Kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja! Wae? Kau terkagum dengan ku yang tampan dan bisa memasak ini?"

"..." Baekhyun menatapku dengan wajah lugunya.

"Ayo ikut aku ke dapur. Akan ku perlihatkan pesona tampanku saat memasak."

Saat di dapur, Baekhyun terus mengekoriku bahkan sesekali ia beradu badan denganku.

"Aigoo...duduklah Baek.."

"Tubuhmu akan terus tertabrak olehku."

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Ani! Aku hanya tidak mau tubuhku menabrakmu. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh?"

Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikanku yang mulai memotong bahan makanan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasak?" Tanyanya.

"Karena saat bibiku tinggal disini untuk waktu lama, aku terus memperhatikannya memasak. Hingga aku memintanya untuk mengajariku."

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi darinya. Namja mungil ini asik memperhatikanku memasak. Bahkan ku lihat dia menikmati aroma dari masakanku ini.

"Bisakah aku mencoba untuk ikut mengaduknya?" Pintanya.

"Kemarilah pegang spatulanya." Aku menariknya lalu memberikan spatula ini untuk di pegangnya.

Dengan tersenyum manis, Baekhyun memegang spatula dan mengaduk masakan ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu gemas melihatnya.

Aku pun berdiri di balik punggungnya. Tangan kananku ikut memegang spatula ini, sedangkan tangan kiriku mendekap perutnya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, kepalaku bersandar pada bahunya. Sesekali ku kecup gemas lehernya membuatnya menahan geli.

"Ok ini sudah matang!" Seruku mematikan kompornya.

"Apakah ini akan enak?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Cobalah kuah kaldu dari sup ini."

Aku mengambil sedikit kuah dengan sendok. Sebelum memberinya pada Baekhyun, aku meniupnya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana bukankah enak?" Tanyaku ketika Baekhyun mencicipinya.

"Tidak."

"Mwo? Jjinja?"

Merasa penasaran, aku langsung mencicipinya.

"Eoh? Menurutku ini sudah cukup enak." Pikirku.

"Itu tidak enak jika hanya mencicipi sedikit Yeol! Berikan aku yang banyak..."

"Aigooo...kau mempermainkanku hemm?" Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Baiklah...duduklah disana. Akan ku berikan yang banyak untukmu!" Ujarku.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun langsung menuju meja makan dan terduduk manis disana. Aku pun menaruh sup ini pada mangkuk untuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat menikmati masakan dari chef tampan rupawan Park Chanyeol..."

"Gomawo~" Serunya segera menyantap makanan yang sudah di hadapannya.

Aku hanya terdiam memandangnya yang menikmati masakanku. Senyum Baekhyun terus terangkat dan sangat menggemaskan.

'Aku akan membuatmu terus memperlihatkan senyummu Baek.'

 **TBC~**


	15. Chap 15

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Saat aku terbangun, aku tidak mendapati sosok Chanyeol di tempat tidur. Hingga aku selesai mandi pun namja itu tidak menampakan diri di kamar.

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, dan ya ku temukan Chanyeol yang sibuk di dapur dengan beberapa tempat makan.

"Eoh? Untuk apa itu semua?" Tanyaku menghampirinya.

"Untuk bekal kita."

"Bekal? Kau ingin membawa bekal ke kampus?"

"Ani! Hari ini kita habiskan waktu untuk berpiknik."

"Mwo? Tapi bukankah kita sama-sama ada jadwal kelas?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu Baek! Kita tidak masuk berhari-hari pun tak masalah. Ingat, universitas itu milik keluargaku." Kekehnya.

"..." Ya, aku baru menyadari tentang fakta itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu ke banyak tempat bukan? Jadi jangan pernah menolakku."

"Kita ingin kemana?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke luar negeri. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pulau Jeju saja."

"Mmm...mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku akan mengajakmu ke luar negeri nanti."

"Apakah ada yang bisa ku bantu Yeol?"

"Ani! Ini sudah siap semua..."

"Ayo kita berangkat..." Serunya.

"Bagaimana dengan KaiSoo? Mereka tidak di ajak?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu mereka. Sebenarnya Kai memaksaku untuk mengajak mereka, namun aku tidak ingin ada penggangu sepertinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan appa? Aku harus memberitahunya."

"Aku pun sudah menghubunginya. Dan appa mu mengizinkan kita pergi."

Chanyeol mendekatiku mendekap bahuku dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk menatapku lekat.

"Appa mu sudah mempercayakan dirimu sepenuhnya padaku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaanku itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Maukah kau percaya padaku Baek? Percayalah padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Namja ini mempunyai hati yang sangat lembut dan hangat. Dia membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang sangat penting untuknya. Dan dia yang selalu membuatku merasakan lebih dari nyaman.

"Kau tau Yeol? Ketika di hotel, mulai saat itu aku memberikan segalanya untukmu. Cinta, sayang, kepercayaan, dan semua perasaanku padamu."

"Aku merasa hidupku menjadi lebih baik jika bersamamu. Dan aku percaya kau akan terus membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik lagi."

Seulas senyuman terangkat dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Gomawo! Terima kasih karena kau mempercayaiku Baek."

Tubuhku di tarik olehnya yang mendekapku hangat. Pelukannya selalu membuatku nyaman. Tangannya mengusap punggungku lembut dan tak lupa dengan kecupan pada puncah kepalaku.

"Yeol, berikan aku pelukanmu setiap saat. Aku menyukainya. Ini membuatku tenang dan nyaman."

"Selalu Baek! Akan ku berikan pelukanku setiap waktu."

Pelukannya semakin erat dan aku pun membalas pelukannya.

 _Skip time_

Dengan perjalanan cukup jauh, namun akhirnya kami tiba di pulau Jeju dengan pesawat yang kami tumpangi.

Entah kapan Chanyeol menyiapkan ini semua, bahkan sebuah villa penginapan sudah tersedia dengan fasilitas mewah. Villa dengan menunjukkan pemandangan pantai dan udara alami yang sejuk dari pantai ini.

"Apa kau menyukai pemandangannya?"

Asik menikmati pemandangan, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang dan bertanya padaku. Kedua tangannya mendekap cukup erat pada bagian perutku, kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku.

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan ini jauh hari?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya tadi malam ketika aku terjaga. Dan tengah malam itu aku sibuk memperhatikan dirimu yang tertidur lelap."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik mengarah padanya.

"Appa belum pernah membawaku ke pulau Jeju. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku kesini. Gomawo..."

Kami saling menatap melempar senyuman hangat. Perlahan aku mengangkat kedua kakiku untuk berjinjit mengarah pada Chanyeol yang merespon dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kedua mata kami saling menatap teduh. Kami sedikit memiringkan wajah kami memberi celah untuk semakin mendekat.

Hembusan nafas kami beradu dengan hangat. Jantungku kembali berdebar saat kami semakin dekat.

 _Drrttt~_

Suara getar dari smartphone Chanyeol terdengar cukup jelas. Refleks, kami saling menjauhkan jarak.

"Shit! Mau apa mereka?!" Gerutu Chanyeol ketika membaca nama pada layar persegi itu.

"Nugu?" Tanyaku.

"Dua namja yang kekurangan makan."

"..." Aku terdiam bingung.

Chanyeol menerima panggilan itu. Namun ku lihat itu bukan sebuah panggilan telepon melainkan video call dari KaiSoo.

"Eoh? KaiSoo?" Kejutku mendapati wajah mereka pada layar.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kenapa kami tidak boleh ikut?" Rengek Kai.

"Aku pun terkejut tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengajakku pergi."

"Haruskah aku nonaktifkan ponselku agar tidak ada gangguan kejiwaan dari kalian?" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau pikir kami gila?!" Gertak Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Apakah kami menggangu kalian saat ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Oh my...apa yang kalian perbuat disana?" Kejut Kyungsoo.

"A-ani! Tidak ada yang kami lakukan. Hanya memandang pantai saja." Sanggahku.

"Ckck Chanyeol-ah, kau membawa Baekhyun ke Jeju itu terlihat seperti kalian sedang melakukan honeymoon." Sindir Kai.

"Honeymoon?" Bingungku.

"Itu sama saja dengan--" Baru saja Kai menjelaskan, Chanyeol langsung memotong pembicaraan.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang disana wahai dua sahabat ku! Annyeong~" Seru Chanyeol langsung memutuskan video call tersebut.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau mengakhirinya? Bahkan Kai belum menjelaskannya padaku."

"Jangan pikirkan mereka Baek. Mereka terlalu berisik dengan kita."

"..." Terkadang pembicaraan mereka bertiga membuatku tak mengerti.

"Jadi bisakah lanjutkan yang tadi?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan apa?"

"Lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Aku hanya menahan tawaku melihat tingkahnya.

"Ayo kita ke pantai~" Seruku melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Mwo? Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya langsung menolehku yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Kau ingin ku tinggal?" Godaku.

"Aiisshh...terkutuklah kalian KaiSoo!" Gerutunya membuatku menahan tawa geli.

 **Luhan POV**

Sebenarnya aku sangat merasa kesepian tanpa keberadaan Baekhyun. Namun ini semua ku lakukan agar dia dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja.

Aku masih berpikir apakah Sehun bisa mendatangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Dan apakah Sehun mengetahui semuanya? Karena dia selalu mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Saat aku ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, dengan cukup terkejut dan hampir membuatku tersendak ketika mendapati Sehun sudah duduk di atas meja makan.

"Kenapa rumah ini sangat sepi?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah dari dulu rumah ini memang sepi?" Balasku.

"Ya kau benar. Maka dari itu dengan mudah aku dapat memilikimu Luhan~" Ucapnya ber-smirk.

"Memilikiku? Sejak kapan aku milikmu?"

"Sepertinya kata memiliki lebih tepat untuk merenggut masa depanku."

"Sejak malam itu, semua kehidupanku menjadi gelap karenamu. Kau meninggalkan trauma pada diriku. Hingga aku takut untuk menyukai orang lain."

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang lain!" Tegasnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melarangku. Itu adalah hak untuk ku."

"Karena bagaimanapun aku tetap menganggapmu adalah milikku. Maka dari itu aku tidak ada keinginan untuk membunuhmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku membuatmu sangat marah? Apakah kau tetap tidak akan membunuhku?"

"..." Sehun tak menjawab.

"Vampire kejam sepertimu aku yakin tidak akan berpikir lama untuk membunuh seseorang yang membuatmu marah."

"..." Vampire ini masih terdiam.

"Jika aku mati di tanganmu, aku tidak masalah. Namun jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan Baekhyun."

"Aku tau percuma saja aku memintamu seperti ini karena kau hanyalah vampire yang tidak memiliki perasaan."

"Bisakah kau biarkan Baekhyun menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menganggap dirimu adalah ayah darinya?"

"Seorang ayah yang baik pasti ingin melihat anaknya bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan Baekhyun ada pada seseorang."

"Biarkan dia bahagia." Pintaku.

"Dia harus menjadi seperti ayahnya. Dan jika dia masuk pada golonganku, banyak vampire yang akan takut padanya." Balasnya.

"Kau menginginkan anakmu masuk pada bahaya? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana lemahnya Baekhyun ketika kau bawa pergi malam itu!"

"Dia akan terbiasa. Tenanglah..."

"Mwo? Tenang? Aku tidak akan biarkan Baekhyun masuk dalam golonganmu!"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu kau mencarinya."

"Wae? Apakah dia bersama temannya?"

"Jangan pernah halangi mereka!"

"Segeralah bawa Baekhyun pulang. Atau temannya itu tidak akan selamat." Ancamnya dan detik kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

'Bagaimana caraku untuk melindungi keduanya?'

 **TBC~**


	16. Chap 16

**Author POV**

Baru saja Baekhyun selesai mandi malam, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk di ranjang besar itu dengan wajah serius namun tatapan kosong walau dia sedang menatap layar smartphone tersebut.

Dengan keadaan rambut setengah kering, dan bathrobe masih membungkus tubuhnya, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang terdiam entah apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Yeol.." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin penasaran hingga mencoba untuk melirik layar persegi yang masih menyala itu.

 _'Vampire itu datang padaku. Dia mencari Baek yang tidak ada di rumah. Dan dia benar-benar marah mengetahui Baek bersama orang lain.'_

 _'Dia memintaku untuk membawa Baek segera kembali pulang. Sepertinya ancamannya tak main-main.'_

 _'Jaga diri kalian. Aku sangat khawatir dengan kalian.'_

Baekhyun dapat membaca semua isi pesan itu yang tak lain dari Luhan.

Tangan mungil itu mulai terangkat lalu meraih bahu lebar Chanyeol hingga namja itu menolehnya.

"Kau khawatir?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap manik Chanyeol.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol masih terdiam menatap iris indah milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak khawatir dengan diriku Baek."

"Yang ku khawatirkan adalah dirimu."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu mendekap tangan mungil itu.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau benar-benar hamil, lalu vampire itu mengetahui keadaanmu dan dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk melenyapkan janin itu."

"Saat ini itulah yang ku khawatirkan. Dan yang ku takutkan adalah dirimu yang juga terancam."

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar murka, lalu tak segan untuk membunuhmu sekali pun kau adalah anaknya."

"..." Untuk kali ini Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"Baek..."

"Jika dia murka dan ingin membunuhku, kau tidak perlu melindungiku."

"Lindungilah dirimu sendiri karena aku ingin kau lebih melindungi janin itu yang tumbuh di dalam sana suatu saat nanti."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan besar itu. Lalu mendekap kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya pemikiranmu saja Yeol."

"Itu hanya pemikiran dari rasa khawatir dan takutmu."

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu belum tentu terjadi."

"Tapi Baek--"

 _Cup~_

Baekhyun mengecup kilas bibir plum milik Chanyeol membuat namja itu kembali terbungkam.

"Bukankah kau sudah katakan padaku kalau semuanya ajan baik-baik saja?"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau merasa khawatir dengan semuanya?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher jenjang Chanyeol sesekali mengusap lembut rambut namja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol. Aku percaya padamu."

 _Chu~_

Baekhyun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir plum Chanyeol. Ia pun tak malu untuk melumat lembut.

Saat Chanyeol mulai membalas ciumannya, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan di waktu bersamaan ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol hingga namja ini terjatuh menindihnya. Tangan kekar Chanyeol sedikit menyanggah dirinya agar tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menindih Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan keduanya seperti tak rela untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

Baekhyun membuka tali ikatan bathrobe yang di kenakannya hingga bathrobe itu berhasil terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh mungilnya yang mulus. Jemari lentik itu pun membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Chanyeol.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju leher Baekhyun dan tentu saja ia akan membuat banyak tanda disana.

"Eunghh~" Baekhyun terus menggerakan kepalanya bahkan mengangkat dagunya membuat Chanyeol mudah untuk bermain di area lehernya.

Pada menit kemudian Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memandang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tak lagi terbungkus bathrobe. Kedua matanya kembali menangkap manik Baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir dan jangan takut Yeol.." Bisik Baekhyun tersenyum hangat.

Dan terjadilah aktifitas ranjang mereka.

"Nghhh Yeolhh~"

"Ahh..ahh.."

Ya, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan junior itu pada rumah di dalam sana. Pergerakan cepat dan hentakannya semakin membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan melainkan candu dan nikmat yang ia rasakan setiap kali Chanyeol menjamah tubuhnya.

"Arrgghhh~" Baekhyun mengerang ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai bermain pada kepemilikannya.

Baekhyun semakin menggila dengan permainan Chanyeol yang tak hanya menusuk di bawah sana, namun juga bermain gemas pada kepemilikannya.

"Parkhh Chanhh nghh Yeolhh~"

 _Cum~_

Cairan kental itu berhasil menyembur perut Chanyeol. Bahkan namja itu menjilat tangannya mencicipi cairan itu yang menurutnya terasa manis.

"Mmpphh~"

Bibir Baekhyun di raup penuh oleh Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan sisa cairan pada bibir Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan kedua mata Chanyeol kembali menatap iris Baekhyun.

"Saranghae Baek.." Bisik Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Saranghae Yeol.." Balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya, Chanyeol mengecup kening, hidung, mata, pipi, bibir hingga dagu milik Baekhyun.

Melihat dua buah nipple kemerahan milik Baekhyun yang terabaikan, Chanyeol langsung mengulum salah satu darinya. Sedangkan jemarinya bermain pada nipple yang tak bisa di kulumnya.

"Ashhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat dengan membusungkan dadanya.

"Nghhh~"

"Hhh...Yeolhh..."

"Lebih Yeol lebih nghh~"

"Ahh..ahhh..ahh.."

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menikmati percumbuan tersebut.

Suara desahan Baekhyun, decitan ranjang, dan pergesakan kulit, telah mewarnai atmosfir kamar ini.

Tubuh mereka bahkan sudah basah oleh keringat. Entah ada apa dengan Chanyeol malam ini hingga tidak hanya sekali dia menembakan cairannya di dalam sana.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai lelah, Chanyeol pun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Namun ia tetap membiarkan juniornya berada di dalam sana.

"Mendekatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah bukan?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun masuk dalam dekapannya.

Tubuh mungil itu merapatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Tangannya mendekap pinggang Chanyeol, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang namja itu.

"Tidurlah Baek.." Bisik Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Tak ada balasan kalimat apapun dari Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya namja mungil itu pun merasa khawatir dan takut. Karena beberapa waktu lalu dia pernah bermimpi yang membuatnya ingin menangis jika mengingat mimpi itu.

Darah.

Dan...

Kematian.

Dalam mimpi itu Baekhyun melihat adanya darah dan kematian yang entah siapa korbannya.

Ketika membaca pesan dari Luhan untuk Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan mimpi itu. Namun ia tidak mau memperlihatkan rasa takutnya pada Chanyeol. Karena ia ingin Chanyeol tetap percaya diri dengan semua keadaan.

'Apakah mimpi itu adalah Chanyeol? Darah dan kematian?' Batin Baekhyun.

'Kalau pun aku akan terbunuh, aku harap kau tetap aman Baek. Dan ku berharap yang ada di dalam sana akan tumbuh menjadi sosok manusia sempurna.' Batin Chanyeol.

'Jika aku terbunuh, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bertanggung jawab untuk semua ini. Aku harap kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya walaupun aku terbunuh. Setidaknya itu akan membuatku tenang karena usahaku tidak sia-sia.'

'Dan aku bersumpah, sekali pun aku tiada suatu saat nanti, perasaanku tidak akan mati Baek.'

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan terus mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

 **TBC~**


	17. Chap 17

**Author POV**

Selesai liburan, Baekhyun kembali ke rumah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah dan tidak ada larangan dari Chanyeol.

Namja mungil itu berpikir jika dirinya terus tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, itu akan membuatnya tidak tenang karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan. Dan tidak hanya Chanyeol yang terancam tapi Luhan juga akan ikut terancam.

"Eoh? Kau pulang?" Tanya Luhan mendapati Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dengan kopernya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan Chanyeol. Itu akan membuat kalian berdua terancam." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku pun tidak bisa melarangnya. Karena aku mengerti rasa khawatir padamu sebagai appa." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Lagi pula jika aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol, vampire itu akan tau kalau kami mempunyai hubungan."

"Jadi sebaiknya aku tetap tinggal disini. Dan semua akan aman." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia membawamu lagi?" Tanya Luhan.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya disini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Andwae. Itu lebih berbahaya Yeol." Balas Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini Yeol, itu akan semakin membuat dirimu terancam." Sambung Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bawa Baekhyun pergi selama dia menyendiri di rumah. Eottae?" Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling melirik untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan Baekhyun? Bahkan dirimulah yang seharusnya di khawatirkan." Tanya Luhan.

"Aku memang khawatir dengan ancaman itu, tapi aku lebih khawatir jika vampire itu yang akan membawa Baekhyun."

"Ketika aku melakukan hubungan dengan Baek, aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab." Jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum haru.

"Kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Sepertinya tanpa ku jawab, itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas bukan?"

"Gomawo! Terima kasih kau sudah mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus. Aku sangat senang untuk ini." Balas Luhan tersenyum haru.

"Kau bisa pulang Yeol. Aku tau kau pasti lelah. Jadi istirahatlah.." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih untuk liburannya.." Seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengacak puncak rambut Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat pada kedua namja di hadapannya, kemudian ia segera pergi dari rumah ini.

Baekhyun kembali pada kamarnya lalu diikuti oleh Luhan.

"Kau beruntung bertemu dengan sosok seperti Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan tersenyum hangat.

"Terkadang aku merasa tak pantas untuknya appa.."

"Chanyeol terlalu baik dan terlalu sempurna untukku."

Perlahan Luhan mendekati Baekhyun lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Dalam kehidupan selalu ada keadilan Baek."

"Selama ini kau merasa dirimu hidup menyedihkan. Tapi sekarang kau dapat kebahagiaan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan itu adalah keadilan untukmu."

"Appa sangat senang melihatmu bahagia bersama Chanyeol."

"Appa akan lakukan apapun demi kebahagiaanmu Baek."

"Appa..." Panggil Baekhyun pelan lalu menatap Luhan untuk beberapa detik.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ani! Mmm...aku lapar.."

"Aigoo...kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi eoh? Baiklah appa akan buatkan ramen untukmu."

"Gomawo~" Seru Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Luhan pun segera melangkah menuju dapur.

'Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang mimpi itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka menjadi khawatir.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun anakku~" Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba datang dari sudut ruangan membuat Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang bermain eoh?" Tanya Sehun mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu mencariku." Balas Baekhyun.

"Wae? Itu wajar karena aku adalah ayahmu. Sudah seharusnya seorang ayah mencari anaknya yang tidak berada di rumah."

"Mau apa kau mencariku?"

"Aigooo...kau tidak merindukan ayahmu ini hemm?" Tanya Sehun mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun.

"Sebagai anak yang baik, kau harus sopan dengan orang tuamu Baek."

"Untuk apa aku sopan padamu yang sangat kejam?"

"Kekejamanku tidak seberapa. Bahkan aku masih menahan ancamanku pada temanmu itu."

"Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan temanmu itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusan ayahmu juga."

"Kau harus menjauhinya. Atau toleransiku akan hilang dan tak sungkan untuk datang padanya."

"Jangan pernah kau ganggu Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol? Ahh...jadi itu namanya."

"Kau mencintai namja itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalian sudah memiliki hubungan?"

"..." Baekhyun masih terbungkam rapat.

"Jawab Baek!"

"..." Ya, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun tak akan menjawabnya.

"Jangan membuat ayahmu ini marah Baek. Jawablah!" Irish merah Sehun menjadi sangat terang karena emosinya.

"..." Sesungguhnya ada rasa takut saat Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Sehun

"Ok, ikut dengan ayahmu sekarang!"

Baru saja Sehun ingin meraih tangan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luhan memanggil dan membuka pintu kamar.

Detik itu juga Sehun menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun yang merasa ketakutan.

"Baek, ini ramenmu..." Seru Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan semangkuk ramen.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baek? Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Luhan ketika mendapati wajah Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan.

"..." Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Jangan diam Baek. Kau kenapa terlihat ketakutan seperti ini?"

"Dia datang lagi appa..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Dan hampir saja dia membawaku kembali. Kalau saja appa tidak ke kamar, mungkin dia akan membawaku."

Luhan meletakkan ramen di atas meja lalu meraih Baekhyun untuk memeluknya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Tenanglah Baek..."

"Appa masih disini. Appa akan menjagamu."

'Aku merasakan ketakutan berlebih bukan karena kehadiran vampire itu. Melainkan saat vampire itu datang, mimpi itu kembali terlintas di benakku. Mimpi buruk yang tidak hilang dari pikiranku ini.' Batin Baekhyun.

"Appa akan tidur disini bersamamu. Kau akan aman."

"Jadi makanlah ramenmu ini.." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil ramen itu kembali dari atas meja.

"Apakah perlu appa suapi?" Goda Luhan.

"Ani. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil appa.." Balas Baekhyun menerima ramen tersebut.

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun makan ramen dengan lahap.

"Appa..." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar hamil?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Luhan sedikit tertegun.

"Bagaimana jika vampire itu tau kalau aku hamil? Apakah dia akan melakukan kekejamannya pada Chanyeol?"

"Apakah dia benar-benar akan membunuh Chanyeol? Atau dia akan membunuhku karena aku hamil anak manusia."

"Jika dia membunuh Chanyeol, sepertinya aku kembali menjadi vampire. Karena jiwa vampireku akan muncul ketika emosiku tinggi."

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi lebih liar dan membunuh mereka semua yang menyakiti Chanyeol."

"Tapi jika diriku yang terbunuh, aku ingin calon anakku yang hidup. Aku ingin dia menjadi manusia sesungguhnya. Karena aku tidak dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tapi biarkan anak ku nanti hidup menjadi manusia normal."

"Baek--"

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekarang."

"Tenanglah Baek. Appa pastikan jika kau hamil, anak itu akan terlahir dengan selamat."

"Percayalah kau akan hidup bahagia dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Appa..."

"Aku menyayangimu!" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum hangat membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Darah dan kematian.

Mimpi buruk itu selalu menghantui pikiran Baekhyun. Bahkan ingin sekali dia tidak ingin tidur karena takut mimpi itu akan datang kembali.

Baekhyun hanya berharap jika itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dia berharap mimpi itu tidak akan terjadi di dunia nyatanya.

Darah dan kematian.

Mimpi itu membuat Baekhyun selalu menebak-nebak siapa yang akan menjadi korban di mimpi itu.

 **TBC~**


	18. Chap 18

**Byun Baekhyun POV**

Beberapa minggu ini aku tak lagi melihat vampire itu muncul di hadapanku. Karena setiap kali appa pergi kerja, Chanyeol akan mengajakku jalan kemana pun hingga appa kembali pulang. Dan ketika appa pulang, appa tidak membiarkanku sendiri di kamar. Bahkan aku selalu tidur berdua.

Aku tidak tau kenapa vampire itu tidak berani menampakan dirinya jika kami sedang bersama. Dia hanya akan datang pada salah satu dari kami dalam keadaan menyendiri.

Dan tak hanya itu, jiwa vampire ku seakan hilang perlahan. Chanyeol selalu menguji emosiku untuk menghilangkan jiwa vampire ini.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuatku hilangkan hasrat ketika melihat darah. Bahkan dia rela melukai tangannya kembali untuk mengujiku.

 _'Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa melukaiku bukan?'_

 _'Jadi jika kau melihat darah, ingatlah diriku.'_

 _'Setiap kali kau melihat darah, ingatlah aku.'_

Ucapan Chanyeol selalu ku ingat hingga aku benar-benar sudah bisa mengendalikan hasratku ketika melihat darah. Bahkan aku mulai terbiasa melihat darah dan perasaanku normal.

Aku banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan Chanyeol. Dan namja itu selalu mencoba membuatku untuk mengekspresikan perasaanku. Hingga kini aku merasakan semua perasaan dengan baik. Aku merasa seperti hidup sebagai manusia normal.

"Yeol..." Panggilku masih bersandar pada bahunya yang asik menonton.

Hari ini aku dan Chanyeol hanya di rumah karena appa akan pulang cepat. Dan seharian ini kami menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton film.

"Kenapa Baek?"

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari bahunya lalu duduk tegap menatapnya. Chanyeol pun menolehku.

"Kau pernah bermimpi?" Tanyaku.

"Terkadang. Wae?"

"Apakah salah satu dari mimpimu pernah menjadi nyata?"

"Pernah!"

"Jjinja?"

"Mimpi itu adalah dirimu. Dan di dunia nyata aku bisa memilikimu." Kekehnya.

"Aiisshh...aku serius Yeol!" Gerutuku mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

"Aigoo...jangan membuatku gemas seperti itu Baek!" Chanyeol mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Mimpi hanyalah dunia alam bawah sadar kita. Dan ku pikir itu hanya akan tetap sebuah mimpi yang kemungkinan kecil terjadi di dunia nyata."

"Walau beberapa orang mengatakan kalau ada beberapa mimpi yang dapat menjadi sebuah pertanda di dunia nyata." Jelasnya.

"Wae? Apakah kau bermimpi sesuatu? Apakah mimpi itu seorang pangeran sepertiku?" Godanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau hadir dalam mimpiku." Balasku.

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Karena lebih baik kau hadir dalam dunia nyataku Park Chanyeol!" Balasku tersenyum manis.

"Omo...kekasih mungilku ini sudah pintar berucap manis eoh?"

"Kemarilah...aku sangat gemas denganmu Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menarik tubuhku lalu memelukku erat.

Tubuhku sedikit diangkat olehnya untuk memindahkan tubuhku pada pangkuannya. Ya, aku duduk pada pangkuannya dan menghadapnya.

Kini film yang kami tonton telah terabaikan karena kami asik memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa harapanmu selain menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" Tanyanya.

"Saat itu harapanku hanyalah itu saja. Namun sekarang ini ada satu harapan yang sangat ku harapkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Selalu bersamamu."

"..." Chanyeol terdiam dengan seulas senyuman hangat.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggangku hingga dudukku semakin merapat padanya.

Mengerti dengan tatapan teduhnya, aku sedikit merendahkan tubuhku saat dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk meraihku. Kedua tanganku melingkari leher jenjangnya. Dan tangannya masih mendekap pinggangku.

Wajah kami semakin dekat hingga bibir kami berhasil dipertemukan.

Tentu saja kami tidak diam begitu saja. Kami saling mengulum dan melumat dengan menuntun.

Menjilat, mengigit, bahkan bertarung lidah hingga pertukaran saliva, kami semakin memperdalam ciuman ini.

"Ummhh..."

Pada menit berikutnya aku melepaskan tautan kami karena tiba-tiba rasa mual menyerangku.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Chanyeol melihatku yang ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Dengan segera aku berlari menuju toilet untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat mual ini.

Namun tak ada sisa makanan pun yang keluar dari mulut. Hanya sedikit air yang keluar.

Chanyeol menghampiriku lalu memijit tengkukku.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tau mual ini sangat tiba-tiba."

Hingga aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan Chanyeol memberiku air hangat, aku masih merasakan mual.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol masih memperhatikanku yang terus memuntahkan air ini.

"Ini sangat mual Yeol."

"Baek, mungkinkah kau--"

"Hamil?" Pikirnya membuatku langsung menoleh padanya.

"Mwo?"

"Sebaiknya kita periksa ke dokter Baek."

"Kau yakin Yeol?"

"Kita pastikan ini setelah dokter yang angkat bicara."

Chanyeol pun membawaku ke rumah sakit.

 _Skip time_

Tiba di rumah sakit, aku segera di periksa oleh dokter. Namun aku meminta Chanyeol untuk menungguku di luar.

"Kau mengingatku pada pasien namja waktu lalu." Ucap Dokter.

"Ye?"

"Saat itu ada seorang namja yang juga ku periksa dan ternyata dia dapat hamil."

"..." Aku sempat berpikir itu adalah appa.

"Seorang namja yang hamil memang terlihat mustahil. Tapi ketahuilah itu pun terjadi pada beberapa persen namja di dunia ini."

"Mmm...apakah itu artinya aku hamil?"

"Ya kau memasuki masa kehamilan. Apakah kau memiliki keturunan dari namja yang hamil?"

"Ne, aku terlahir dari rahim appa."

"Jangan merasa malu dengan ini. Karena beberapa manusia pasti akan di beri sebuah keluarbiasaan oleh sang pencipta."

"Nde...aku tidak malu. Aku sangat senang dengan ini."

"Selamat Byun Baekhyun! Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Terima kasih~"

Keluar dari ruangan, aku masih terdiam di hadapan Chanyeol. Bahkan hingga kami kembali ke rumah, aku belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Baek? Apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kau sangat ingin tau?" Tanyaku.

"Aisshh tentu saja Baek..."

"Kau benar Yeol!"

"Benar apa?"

"Aku hamil!"

"Mwo? Jjinja?!"

"Ya. Dalam diriku ini sudah terdapat calon anak kita Yeol!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhku dan berputar dengan senyum kebahagiaannya.

Puas membuatku berputar, Chanyeol mengubah posisiku dengan kedua kakiku melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau senang?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja Baek! Ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang ku dapat."

Kami saling melempar senyum kebahagiaan hingga perlahan kami mendekati wajah masing-masing.

Pandangan kami teduh mengarah satu objek yang menjadi favorit kami.

"Jangan sentuh Byun Baekhyun!"

Baru saja bibir kami hampir saling bertemu, tiba-tiba suara gertakan itu mengagalkan semuanya. Dengan kompak aku dan Chanyeol mengarah pada sumber suara.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan vampire itu.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhku dan menyembunyikanku dibalik punggungnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau berhubungan dengan anakku." Vampire itu mulai mendekati kami.

Tidak ada langkah mundur dari Chanyeol. Aku menatap wajahnya yang berani memandang serius pada vampire itu.

"Omo...sepertinya kau sangat pemberani Park Chanyeol."

Saat aku ingin melangkah maju untuk mencegah vampire itu mendekati Chanyeol, namun tanganku ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya vampire itu.

"Teman?"

"Atau kekasih?" Tanya vampire itu kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya. Bahkan iris merah itu mulai terang.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

"Yeol.." Bisikku namun Chanyeol hanya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Haruskah aku bangga padamu? Kau sungguh pemberani menghadapi vampire sepertiku."

"Aku tidak takut dengan vampire manapun. Aku tidak khawatir dengan semua ancamanmu padaku.--"

"Yang ku khawatirkan dan ku takuti adalah jika kau membawa Baekhyun pergi dariku."

"Aku berhak membawanya karena aku adalah ayahnya!"

"Kau tidak berhak! Karena yang telah merawatnya adalah Luhan bukan dirimu yang dengan seenaknya pergi dan datang semaumu."

"Aigoo...kau mulai menantangku?!"

"Pergilah! Jangan coba menyentuh Chanyeol!" Gertakku yang kini berada di hadapan vampire ini dan tak bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Menyingkirlah Baek. Kau tidak perlu melindunginya."

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali? Jangan pernah mengganggu Chanyeol!"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian memiliki hubungan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabku.

Vampire ini mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat lalu menatapku tajam.

"Kau..."

"Hamil?!"

Entah bagaimana dia mengetahui kalau diriku hamil.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam.

Tatapan penuh mematikan itu kembali mengarah pada Chanyeol.

'Appa...cepatlah pulang.' Batinku.

 **TBC~**


	19. Chap 19

**Author POV**

Cengkraman Sehun semakin kuat karena Baekhyun terus saja terdiam.

"Jawab Baek! Penciumanku tajam dan janin yang baru tumbuh pun aku dapat mencium bau darahnya."

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Gertak Chanyeol mencoba mencengkram tangan Sehun namun tangannya di tepis hingga cakar itu melukai tangan Chanyeol.

"Yeol!" Kejut Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menahan sakitnya.

"Gugurkan janin itu Baek!" Gertak Sehun.

Dengan emosi Baekhyun yang tak tertahan, Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun dengan kuat hingga tanggan itu terlepas darinya. Iris coklat milik Baekhyun mulai terang dan menatap dengan tajam.

"Pergilah!!" Pekik Baekhyun.

 _Krekk~_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sehun segera pergi menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Ya, Luhan telah pulang. Ketika di depan pintu ia mendengar pekikan Baekhyun hingga ia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam.

"Baek?" Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan nafas terengahnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Baek..." Ujar Luhan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Iris terang itu perlahan redup seiring dengan emosinya yang kembali normal.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun segera sadar dan mendekati Chanyeol yang terluka.

"Tanganmu terluka." Lanjutnya.

"Sebaiknya cepat obati dia." Ujar Luhan.

Baekhyun pun meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk di sofa sementara dirinya segera mengambil obat.

Selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol, Luhan pun mulai bertanya dengan mereka berdua.

"Dia datang lagi?"

"Ya appa. Dan dia menyerang Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek." Balas Chanyeol.

"Dia marah ketika mengetahui aku hamil."

"Mwo? Kau hamil?"

"Ne! Aku sudah periksa ke dokter bersama Chanyeol."

"Oh my...beruntung aku langsung masuk tadi. Mungkin kalau tidak, Sehun pasti akan berbuat jahat padamu Baek." Pikir Luhan.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mendapat penjagaan lebih. Karena vampire itu meminta Baekhyun untuk menggugurkannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Andwae! Jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Calon anak itu harus terlahir." Balas Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku melindungi calon anak ini appa?"

"Tenanglah Baek, appa akan menjagamu di rumah. Jangan buat dirimu stress karena itu akan berdampak buruk pada kehamilanmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Yeol, tinggallah disini. Aku khawatir jika kau tidak bersamaku." Pinta Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku Baek. Yang harus kau lindungi adalah dirimu dan calon anak kita." Balas Chanyeol mencium punggung telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus menginap malam ini. Bisa saja Sehun akan mengikutimu hingga di rumah." Ujar Luhan.

Melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang khawatir, Chanyeol pun menyetujui permintaan mereka.

 **Park Chanyeol POV**

Saat aku dan Baekhyun berada di kamar, Luhan datang membawa makan malam untuk kami.

"Appa tidak perlu antarkan makanan ini ke kamar. Appa pasti sangat lelah, jadi istirahatlah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Makanlah. Kau harus banyak makan Baek. Mulai saat ini appa akan memperhatikan pola makanmu."

"Aigoo...sepertinya aku akan menjadi anak kecil yang di manja lagi."

"Appa tidak ingin menggangu kalian lama-lama disini. Jadi makanlah..." Seru Luhan segera keluar kamar.

"Kita bisa makan ini berdua Yeol. Tanganmu masih sakit bukan? Aku akan suapi!" Ucap Baekhyun segera meraih mangkuk berisi nasi dan potongan daging ayam saus teriyaki.

"Kau makanlah Baek. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Cepat buka mulutmu! Aaa..."

Namja mungil ini sudah mengarahkan sendok itu dihadapanku. Mau tak mau aku pun menerima suapan darinya.

"Bukankah masakan appa enak?" Tanyanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sangat menyayangi appa mu. Appa mu adalah orang tua hebat yang telah melahirkanmu." Ucapku.

"Aku bangga padanya Yeol. Sangat!"

Kami pun saling suap menyuap menghabiskan semua makanan ini.

"Ah..aku sangat kenyang sekarang!" Serunya.

"Dia akan tumbuh dengan sehat di dalam sana." Balasku mengusap perutnya dengan lembut.

"Peluk aku Yeol..."

"Omo...sepertinya masa kehamilanmu akan berdampak dengan kemanjaanmu ini."

"Kemarilah!" Aku menariknya dan membenamkannya pada dekapanku.

"Walaupun aku tidak dalam keadaan hamil pun aku akan tetap meminta pelukan darimu."

"Haruskah aku menikahimu sekarang juga hemm?" Tanyaku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Menikah?"

"Menikah itu menjadikan kita sepasang suami-istri. Ya walaupun kau seorang namja, tapi tetap saja aku menganggapmu calon istriku!"

"..." Baekhyun mulai mencerna ucapanku.

"Dengan menikah, kata dari memiliki akan resmi. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

"Dan menikahlah yang akan membangun sebuah keluarga."

"Kau ingin mempunyai keluarga bersamaku Baek?"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah impian terbesarku." Balasnya.

"Tapi apakah kita bisa menikah?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menikah denganmu Yeol.."

"Aku akan menikahi dirimu jika semua keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak cocok untuk kau nikahi Yeol."

"Kau begitu baik dan terlihat sangat sempurna untukku. Aku takut aku hanya beban untukmu Yeol."

Wajah mungil itu menunduk. Kedua tanganku mendekap wajahnya lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk tetap menatapku.

"Dengar Baek, kau bukan beban untukku. Kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Dan sudah sewajarnya aku harus melindungimu."

"Dimataku kau pun sempurna Baek. Dan cinta itu tidak memandang kesempurnaan tapi nilai yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan dan perjuangan."

"Berjanjilah akan tetap mencintaiku Yeol..."

"Aku janji perasaanku tidak akan hilang sekalipun aku mati Baek."

"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Jangan ucapkan kalimat itu Yeol. Aku takut dengan kalimat itu."

"Tenang Baek, aku masih bersamamu."

Aku mencium bibirnya untuk memberi ketenangan padanya. Dengan menuntun, ku lumat bibir tipis miliknya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggantung manis pada leher jenjangku saat ia mulai membalas lumatanku. Aku mendekap punggungnya lalu mengusapnya pelan.

 **Luhan POV**

Saat aku membuka baju dan baru saja ingin mengganti pakaian, tiba-tiba Sehun datang mengejutkanku. Dengan cepat aku menutupi tubuhku dengan baju yang telah ku buka ini.

"Kenapa di tutupi hemm?" Tanyanya mendekatiku.

Semakin mendekat dirinya padaku, aku semakin melangkah mundur. Namun sialnya lemari ini menghalangi langkahku hingga Sehun berhasil mengunci diriku. Tak ada jarak diantara kami.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Lu~" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku dan berhasil membuatku geli.

"Jauhkan dirimu Sehun!"

"Kau tidak merindukanku hemm?" Tanyanya mengusap rambutku.

"Mau apa kau kesini lagi?"

"Bukankah aku bebas datang kesini? Karena disini adalah tempat tinggalmu dan anak kita."

"Kau datang dan pergi semaumu!"

"Wae? Apakah kau ingin aku menetap disini?"

"Ani! Ini bukan tempat tinggal untukmu."

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah tidur?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan penting?"

"Sepertinya aku mencium darah yang berbeda di rumah ini. Apakah ada orang lain selain kalian?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau."

"Namja itu ada disini? Dia menginap disini? Dia tidur bersama Baekhyun?"

"Jangan ganggu mereka!"

"Jadi siapa yang harus ku ganggu hemm?"

"Aku tau kau hanya datang padaku jika ingin memuaskan dirimu."

"Ganggulah aku, setelah itu pergi dan jangan ganggu mereka."

"Omo...jika kau marah seperti ini kau sangat menggemaskan Lu.." Godanya mengusap pipiku.

Baju yang ku pegang di lemparnya sembarang tempat. Aku hanya berdiri pasrah ketika vampire ini memandang tubuhku.

Dan terjadilah penyerangannya padaku.

"Mmpphh~"

Tubuhku sudah terbaring dan dalam posisi tertindih oleh Sehun. Vampire ini menciumku dengan agresif. Tangannya menjamah semua tubuhku. Aku hanya menahan rasa geliku ketika ia sibuk menggelitik tubuhku.

"Hhhh~" Lenguhku saat Sehun mulai menciumi area leherku.

"Asshh~" Aku mengigit bibirku ketika Sehun menyesap nipple dan memilinnya.

Bosan menjamah tubuhku, Sehun segera membuat dirinya ikut naked.

Sehun menggesekkan kepemilikannya pada kepemilikanku.

"Nghh~" Aku tak tahan dengan pergesakan ini hingga membuat kepemilikanku terbangun.

 _Jleb~_

"Arrgghh~"

Aku mengerang ketika Sehun berhasil memasukkan juniornya di dalam sana bersama dengan remasan tangannya pada juniorku.

"Ashh~"

"Nghhh~"

"Hentikanhh Sehunhh.."

"Ahh..ah.."

Tubuhku terus terhentak dengan perlakuan Sehun yang terus menusuk semakin dalam.

Tangannya masih memilin kepemilikanku hingga cairan itu berhasil keluar.

"Sehunhh nghh~"

"Jebalhh~"

"Ahh~"

Ku harap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara menjijikan ini.

 **TBC~**


	20. Chap 20

**Author POV**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, masa kehamilan Baekhyun semakin memasuki masa kelahiran. Tidak seperti hamil pada umumnya dengan perubahan perut yang membesar, namun perut Baekhyun tidak begitu mengalami banyak perubahan. Dokter mengatakan ini dapat terjadi dan calon bayi masih sehat di dalam sana.

Selama masa kehamilan, KaiSoo pun menjaga Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol meminta mereka untuk menjaganya. Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun sendiri di rumah karena bisa saja Sehun akan datang dan melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Kyung, apakah kau bisa hamil seperti Baek?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang membuatkan susu untuk Baekhyun.

"Wae? Kau ingin aku hamil?"

"Tentu saja! Dalam posisi kita seperti ini, aku sangat iri dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo selesai membuatkan susu, sebelum menghampiri Baekhyun, ia mendekati Kai sang kekasih.

"Aku pun ingin seperti Baekhyun, ingin memberi anak untukmu nanti. Tapi takdir setiap manusia itu berbeda-beda Kai."

"Terimalah takdir masing-masing. Yang terpenting kita masih bisa bersama."

"Saranghae Kyung..." Balas Kai tersenyum hangat.

Ketika Kai ingin mencium Kyungsoo, namun itu harus gagal karena Baekhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Omo...mian! Aku tidak tau kalian sedang bermesraan." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Aisshh...kenapa kau menghampiri kami?" Gerutu Kai.

"Kau menunggu susu untukmu? Maaf aku terlalu lama bukan? Salahkan Kai yang terus saja mengajakku bicara." Sambung Kyungsoo segera memberi segelas susu tersebut.

"Gomawo~" Seru Baekhyun segera meminumnya.

"Bagaimana pun kalian harus menikah." Ucap Kai.

"Ye?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol harus menikah ketika anak itu sudah lahir." Lanjut Kai.

"Kai benar Baek. Kalian harus resmi menjadi pasangan hidup selamanya. Mungkin dengan begitu vampire itu tidak akan menggangu mu lagi." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tau? Ada satu mimpi yang terus terpikirkan olehku." Ucap Baekhyun membuat KaiSoo menatapnya serius.

"Mimpi apa? Ceritalah pada kami." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat darah dan kematian."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tau darah dan kematian itu terjadi pada siapa. Dan aku pun tidak tau itu hanya mimpi belaka atau akan terjadi di dunia nyata."

"Itu pasti hanya mimpi belaka Baek." Pikir Kai.

"Tapi, aku mempunyai kelebihan yang bisa melihat peristiwa yang akan terjadi di dunia nyata dengan sebuah mimpi."

"Kau tidak ingat siapa saja orang di mimpi mu itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Semuanya gelap seperti bayangan."

"Apakah ada mimpi lain selain itu? Atau kau bermimpi apa yang akan terjadi setelah darah dan kematian itu." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tangisan bayi dan--"

"Sesuatu yang hilang dariku."

"Hilang?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku merasa sesuatu hilang dariku dalam mimpi itu."

"Sepertinya semua itu ada hubungannya." Pikir Kyungsoo.

"..." Kai dan Baekhyun terdiam menunggu kelanjutan Kyungsoo.

"Tangisan bayi, darah dan kematian, kemungkinan itu akan terjadi pada waktu yang sama." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Apakah bayi itu yang akan hilang atau dibunuh oleh vampire itu?" Pikir Kai.

"Kita tidak tau akan terjadi seperti apa nanti. Tapi sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Appa dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui soal ini. Aku tidak ingin mereka semakin khawatir dan takut dengan mimpiku itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Baek, kami akan membantumu." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Kapan kau akan melahirkan?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak tau karena tidak pernah periksa kehamilanku lagi."

Mereka pun kembali ke ruang tengah.

Tiba di ruang tengah, ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa. KaiSoo mempertajam pandangan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

Orang itu pun menoleh pada mereka dengan menyeringai penuh arti.

Ya, orang itu adalah Sehun.

Vampire itu datang lagi. Bahkan dia tak sungkan untuk menampakan dirinya di hadapan KaiSoo.

"Apakah dia vampire itu?" Bisik Kai pada Baekhyun yang hanya membalas anggukan.

KaiSoo mulai merasa ketakutan harus berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Omo...sepertinya rumah ini banyak tamu." Seru Sehun terlihat santai.

"Kalian berdua teman Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Ya kami temannya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Luhan? Kenapa hanya ada kalian bertiga?"

"Appa sedang pergi. Mau apa kau datang lagi?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Bukankah ayahmu ini jarang datang? Dan sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung ke rumah ini."

"Jangan ganggu temanku!"

"Byun Baekhyun, sepertinya kau terlihat sangat sehat dan sedikit berisi." Sindir Sehun mulai beranjak berdiri.

"..." Semuanya bersiaga saat vampire itu mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Kemarilah! Sepertinya ayahmu ini belum pernah memeluk anaknya."

Semakin Sehun melangkah maju, mereka bertiga melangkah mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

"Wae? Tidak seharusnya kau takut dengan ayahmu ini Baek."

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Di dalam dirimu terdapat 2 detak jantung yang sehat. Dan darah manis yang sangat menusuk penciumanku. Apakah dia akan segera lahir?"

Ketika Sehun ingin menyentuh perut Baekhyun, tangannya menggantung di udara saat suara Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Gertak Chanyeol kembali pulang.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan namja mungil itu dibalik punggungnya. KaiSoo pun berdiri mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau berani melarangku? Aku adalah ayahnya!"

"Kau bukan ayahnya. Kau hanya vampire yang memanfaatkannya."

"Jangan memancing emosiku Park Chanyeol."

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan? Aku tidak akan takut dengan vampire manapun."

"Baek, kau tidak mau ayahmu ini menyerang para temanmu bukan?"

"Jadi ikutlah dengan ayahmu ini. Ini adalah malam purnama dan banyak yang menantimu disana." Sehun mencoba untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

Iris merah milik Sehun mulai terpancar terang. Tatapan mematikan itu menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau membawanya pergi." Tegas Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Aarggh!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan pada perutnya.

"Baek? Gwaenchana?" Panik Chanyeol dan KaiSoo.

"Perutku arrggh!"

"Cepat serahkan Baekhyun padaku sekarang!" Gertak Sehun kembali mencoba meraih Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol menghalanginya, tak sungkan Sehun memberikan penyerangan pada namja itu dengan cakaran yang melukai tangannya.

Melihat Sehun mulai melakukan penyerangan, Baekhyun ingin sekali melawannya namun rasa sakit pada perutnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Cepat bawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit!" Pinta Chanyeol pada KaiSoo.

Kai pun langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan segera membawanya keluar dari rumah diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun lemah melirik Chanyeol yang menahan sakitnya.

Ketika Sehun ingin menghalangi KaiSoo, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menghalanginya.

"Kau berani menantangku?!"

"Aku tidak takut mati! Dan aku rela mati kalau Baekhyun dan anak itu selamat dari tanganmu."

"Ingatlah Park Chanyeol, kau hanyalah manusia biasa!"

"Kau ingin melawan vampire sepertiku? Perlindunganmu hanya akan sia-sia."

"Aku tau aku hanya manusia biasa. Tapi ketahuilah, manusia lebih tinggi derajatnya dari pada makhluk sepertimu!"

"Kau hanya iblis terkutuk yang penuh dosa. Dan aku manusia biasa hanya bisa melindungi seseorang yang diganggu oleh makhluk sepertimu."

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau adalah ayah dari Baekhyun. Kau tau makna dari kata ayah?"

"Seorang ayah menginginkan anaknya hidup bahagia. Seorang ayah akan melindunginya dari bahaya. Seorang ayah akan memperjuangkan hidup anaknya."

"Dan...aku akan lakukan itu untuk anakku yang akan lahir ini!"

Chanyeol tak takut untuk menatap tajam Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol kau telah menghalangiku dan melarangku untuk membawa Baekhyun, hidupmu tidak akan selamat untuk malam ini."

Cakar runcing dan taring itu mulai nampak, dan urat-urat di tubuh Sehun mulai terlihat.

"Park Chanyeol kau berani melakukan hubungan dengan anakku, sekarang saatnya kau bertanggung jawab untuk semua perlakuanmu!"

'Baek, lahirkan anak kita dengan selamat. Dan buat dia menjadi anak yang sehat dan baik. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekalipun aku mati Baek.'

 **TBC~**


	21. Chap 21

**Author POV**

"Sehun, Hentikan!"

Jika saja Luhan tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin cakar runcing itu sudah menggores wajah Chanyeol.

Ya, Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan cepat ketika mengetahui Chanyeol di dalam bersama Sehun.

 _ **Flashback on#**_

Baru saja Luhan tiba di depan rumah, ia melihat Kai menggendong Baekhyun yang diikuti Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir.

"Baek..." Panggil Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan panik.

"Appa, Chanyeol--" Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Chanyeol berada di dalam bersama vampire itu. Tolong selamatkan Chanyeol..." Sambung Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit karena dia mengalami kontraksi pada perutnya." Ucap Kai.

"Appa..."

"Tenanglah Baek, appa akan selamatkan Chanyeol. Berjanjilah kau akan lahirkan anak itu dengan selamat." Balas Luhan.

Tanpa membuang waktu Luhan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _ **Flashback off#**_

"Jangan lakukan penyerangan padanya!" Gertak Luhan.

"Maaf Lu, tapi ini adalah urusanku dengannya!"

"Dengan cara apa kau tidak lagi menganggu kami?!"

"Ini adalah malam purnama, seharusnya anak di dalam perut Baekhyun harus ku ambil untuk persembahan ritual."

"MWO?"

"Berani kau melakukan itu pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan tinggal diam Sehun!"

"Anak itu akan menjadi mala petaka bagi kami. Kalau bukan anak itu yang menjadi tumbal kami, maka namja ini yang harus menggantikannya." Balas Sehun mencengkram leher Chanyeol.

"Ambillah aku, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menganggu mereka semua!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dengarlah Lu, dia sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya."

"Kau tidak perlu pikirkan namja ini Lu."

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi Park Chanyeol."

"Yak Sehun!"

Pencegahan Luhan terlambat, karena Sehun lebih dulu membawa Chanyeol pergi. Keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sehun!" Pekik Luhan dengan pandangan mengelilingi sudut rumah.

"Kemana dia membawa Chanyeol?" Pikir Luhan panik.

 _'Vampire itu membawaku ke sebuah hutan dan bertemu dengan kelompoknya.'_

Sekilas ucapan Baekhyun terlintas di benak Luhan.

"Hutan?"

"Sepertinya hutan yang tak jauh dari sini."

Dengan segera Luhan menuju hutan terdekat dengan mobil yang dikendaranya dengan cepat.

 _'Seharusnya dari awal appa tidak perlu memperjuangkan ku untuk hidup.'_

 _'Hidup dengan setengah manusia dan vampire itu sangat menyiksaku. Jika memang harus menjadi vampire, aku siap. Jika menjadi manusia, aku sangat bersyukur.'_

 _'Jika harus memilih, aku akan menjadi vampire kalau membuat semua keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada rasa khawatir dari appa dan ancaman untuk temanku.'_

 _'Kalau mereka menciptakanku untuk memanfaatku, aku akan kabulkan semua keinginan mereka. Asalkan mereka tidak menganggu kehidupan kalian semua.'_

 _'Kau tidak perlu takut Baek. Appa tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi vampire.'_

 _'Jika dia membunuh Chanyeol, sepertinya aku kembali menjadi vampire. Karena jiwa vampireku akan muncul ketika emosiku tinggi.'_

 _'Mungkin aku akan menjadi lebih liar dan membunuh mereka semua yang menyakiti Chanyeol.'_

 _'Tapi jika diriku yang terbunuh, aku ingin calon anakku yang hidup. Aku ingin dia menjadi manusia sesungguhnya. Karena aku tidak dapat menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tapi biarkan anak ku nanti hidup menjadi manusia normal.'_

 _'Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan Baekhyun? Bahkan dirimulah yang seharusnya di khawatirkan.'_

 _'Aku memang khawatir dengan ancaman itu, tapi aku lebih khawatir jika vampire itu yang akan membawa Baekhyun.'_

 _'Appa, aku sangat menyayangimu!'_

Semua ucapan itu terbayang di sepanjang perjalanan. Air mata Luhan sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Appa akan usahakan yang terbaik untukmu Baek."

"Saat kau lahir, appa sudah berjanji akan mempertahankan dirimu."

"Sudah cukup appa melihatmu selalu menyedihkan. Appa sangat bahagia ketika kau sudah dapat merasakan kebahagian yang di dapat dari Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol adalah kebahagianmu, appa akan memberi kebahagianmu kembali padamu Baek."

 _Skip time_

Mobil terparkir sembarang begitu saja saat Luhan sudah memasuki hutan.

Langkahnya gusar mencari keberadaan Sehun. Bahkan ia terus berpekik memanggil Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Suara raungan anjing dan suara burung hantu membuat suasana cukup menegangkan. Namun rasa takut Luhan terkalahkan oleh perasaan panik dan khawatirnya.

Di lain tempat, KaiSoo tiba di rumah sakit. Dan dengan cepat Baekhyun mendapat pertolongan oleh dokter.

Baekhyun di bawa ke ruang operasi. Ya, malam ini juga dia akan melakukan persalinan untuk anaknya.

KaiSoo menunggu di luar ruangan dengan sangat khawatir.

"Chanyeol! Bagaimana nasib Chanyeol? Bagaimana kalau vampire itu membunuh Chanyeol?" Pikir Kyungsoo dengan panik.

Keduanya tidak bisa tenang untuk tidak memikirkan semuanya. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat stress memikirkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Kai-ya, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Tenanglah Kyung! Ini pun membuatku gila." Timpal Kai mendekap bahu Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol dan Luhan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau mengatakan kalau anak itu lahir akan membuat para vampire itu musnah, apakah ketika anak itu terlahir mereka akan musnah begitu saja?" Tanya Kai.

"Omo, kau ingat Kai? Kode mimpi Baekhyun? Tangis bayi, darah dan kematian."

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanya Kai.

"Ketika vampire itu mengatakan tentang malam purnama dan ingin membawa Baekhyun, ku pikir itu adalah rencananya. Kemungkinan vampire itu menginginkan bayi di dalam perut Baekhyun untuk tumbal."

"Mwo?"

"Vampire itu seperti mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi korbannya."

"Oh my...apakah Chanyeol sebagai pengganti bayi itu?" Tebak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tangis bayi itu? Bahkan anak itu terselamatkan." Pikir Kai.

"Tangis bayi itu bukan berarti bayi itu menangis karena menjadi korban!"

"Sesuatu akan terjadi diluar sana bersama dengan lahirnya anak itu."

Kai terdiam mencerna semua ucapan kekasihnya yang terlalu jenius ini.

"Apakah anak itu akan terlahir sebagai manusia seutuhnya?" Tanya Kai.

"Karena Baekhyun manusia setengah vampire dan Chanyeol manusia seutuhnya, kemungkinan anak itu terlahir sebagai manusia. Ku lihat masa kehamilan Baekhyun pun normal."

"Kita tidak tau akan terjadi apa diluar sana. Hanya doa yang bisa kita lakukan. Ku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

 **TBC~**


	22. Chap 22

**Luhan POV**

Kakiku semakin melangkah masuk kedalam hutan. Ini sangat gelap dan aku tidak tau kemana arah yang harus ku lewati. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang dibawa oleh Sehun.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terus melangkah hingga langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan.

Perlahan aku mendekati sumber suara. Dengan sangat perlahan tanpa membuat suara langkah kaki, aku semakin mendekati tempat dari sumber suara tersebut.

Tubuhku bersembunyi pada balik pohon besar dan pandanganku mendapati Sehun dan beberapa kelompok lainnya berbaris membentuk lingkaran. Ya, sepertinya pada vampire itu sedang berkumpul entah untuk apa.

Kedua mataku terus mencari sosok Chanyeol yang belum ku temukan.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Apakah Sehun sudah membunuh Chanyeol?"

Saat para vampire itu terlepas dari barisan, kedua mataku membulat sempurna ketika mendapati Chanyeol terikat ditengah mereka.

Ku lihat beberapa dari mereka seperti tergoda untuk menyantap Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

"Omo...eotteokhae?"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadi tumbal ritual mereka."

 _'Appa, Chanyeol...'_

Seketika pikiranku terbayang wajah lemah Baekhyun saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sosok vampire tua yang datang dan bergabung pada mereka semua.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya suara ketawa menyeramkan dari mereka yang dapat ku dengar.

Aku mencoba untuk mendekati tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Diriku bersembunyi pada semak-semak saat sudah berada dekat dengan tempat ini.

Pandanganku mendapati sebuah jubah hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.

Aku tidak tau ini akan ketahuan atau tidak, tapi aku mencoba untuk memakai jubah ini lalu mendekati barisan itu dengan kepala yang ku tutupi oleh tudung.

Pada barisan belakang aku ikut berbaris dengan wajah terus menunduk dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia anakmu?"

"Ani! Anakku telah dibawa temannya. Mian."

"Kenapa kau tidak tangkap? Bukankah dia telah hamil? Kau tau? Akan fatal jika kau membiarkannya melahirkan."

"Ini hanya ritual biasa bukan? Tidakkah manusia biasa ini dapat menggantikannya?"

"Manusia biasa sepertinya sangat mudah ku dapati untuk santapanku."

"Bawa anakmu kesini!"

"Andwae! Jangan bawa Baekhyun! Aku siap menggantikannya."

Aku dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang membantah.

"Manusia biasa sepertimu tak berguna untuk ritual seperti ini."

"Sehun-ah! Cepat bawa anakmu kesini sebelum malam purnama ini berakhir."

Dengan keberanianku, aku melangkah maju di hadapan semuanya.

Perlahan aku membuka tudung ini membuat mereka memandangku cukup terkejut.

"Aku Baekhyun! Aku anaknya."

"Mwo?"

"Kau mencariku? Kau tidak perlu meminta Sehun untuk mencariku. Karena aku sudah disini sebelumnya."

"Lepaskan Chanyeol! Yang kalian butuhkan adalah diriku dan janin bukan?"

"Lu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa mencium darah manis yang berada di dalam diriku." Lanjutku mengabaikan Sehun.

Vampire tua itu mendekatiku dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari tubuhku.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"Dia benar! Terdapat janin didalam sana. Dan aroma ini sangat manis." Seru vampire tua ini.

Ya, sebenarnya aku kembali mengandung anak dari Sehun. Aku menyembunyikan ini dari Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Dia bukan Baekhyun!" Timpal Sehun.

"Mwo? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dirinya Baekhyun dan memang benar kalau saat ini dia hamil." Balas vampire tua ini.

Bagiku, sudah cukup Baekhyun yang terlahir sebagai manusia setengah vampire. Aku tidak ingin melahirkan anak dengan nasib yang sama.

'Kau yang di dalam sana, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membuatmu terlahir di dunia.' Batinku mengusap pelan perutku.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Tangisan bayi.

Aku mendengar tangisan bayi itu dengan jelas. Namun disini begitu gelap.

'Baek...'

Bersama dengan jeritan tangis bayu itu, aku mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilku.

'Baek, appa menyayangimu...'

Tak hanya suara Chanyeol yang ku dengar, namun suara appa pun dapat ku dengar.

Ketiga suara itu terdengar di waktu bersamaan dan seperti di arah yang berbeda.

Aku terus mencari sumber suara itu.

"Appa! Yeol!" Pekikku mencari mereka.

Suara tangisan bayi itu semakin terdengar jelas, dan suara Chanyeol masih bisa ku dengar cukup jelas. Namun suara appa perlahan sulit ku dengar dan suara itu menghilang.

Semua kembali menjadi gelap.

Kedua mataku terbuka menatap langit-langit.

"Baek..." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri." Sambung Kai tersenyum simpul.

Kedua mataku mencari sosok lain selain KaiSoo di ruangan ini.

"Kau tau Baek? Anakmu terlahir sehat dan normal. Dia sosok manusia sempurna." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Air mataku mengalir pada kedua sudut mataku ketika mengetahui kabar bahagia itu.

"Dimana appa dan Chanyeol?" Tanyaku membuat senyum mereka seketika pudar.

"..." Mereka hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa hanya kalian?"

"Dimana mereka?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban apapun dari keduanya.

 **Author POV**

 _Krekk~_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun dan KaiSoo menoleh.

Sosok namja dengan penampilan berantakan, beberapa luka kecil di tangan dan wajahnya.

Langkahnya pelan mendekati Baekhyun. Wajahnya sangat menyedihkan dengan kedua mata yang sembab.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun diraihnya lalu mendekap erat tangan itu. Sesekali ia mengecup punggung tangan itu dalam.

"Yeol..." Panggil Baekhyun meraih puncak rambut Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya.

KaiSoo terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ada rasa senang karena melihat Chanyeol terselamatkan dari vampire itu.

Namun ada perasaan mengganjal melihat Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Mianhae Baek..." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Baek..."

"Appa berhasil menyelamatkanmu, lalu dimana dia?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut melihat air mata Chanyeol mengalir begitu saja dikedua pipinya.

"Wae? Apa yang terjadi Yeol?"

Perasaan Baekhyun mulai tak enak. Bahkan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika perasaan takutnya mulai menghantui. KaiSoo pun ikut khawatir.

 **Flashback on#**

"Lepaskan Chanyeol! Aku yang seharusnya berada di posisinya." Ucap Luhan.

Salah satu dari vampire itu melepaskan ikatan Chanyeol atas perintah vampire tua tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan lakukan ini!" Timpal Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Kalau dirimu tidak takut mati untuk melindunginya, aku pun harus melakukan hal yang sama. Dia sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kesendirian dan menyedihkan."

"Ketika dia bersamamu, aku bisa melihat perubahan luar biasa padanya. Kau adalah kebahagiannya."

"Aku ingin memberi kebahagian padanya. Dan ini waktu yang tepat." Luhan tersenyum lembut menatap Chanyeol.

"Pergilah dan kembali padanya jangan khawatirkan aku. Cepat pergi!" Ujar Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah lihat kebelakang. Teruslah berlari keluar dari hutan. Katakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya." Lanjut Luhan.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Chanyeol berlari menjauh dari mereka. Beberapa meter dari kejauhan tempat itu, ia terhenti dan berbalik arah kebelakang mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Arrggghh!"

Pekikan keras itu terdengar jelas oleh Chanyeol yang mematung dengan kedua matanya membulat sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan sebrang sana.

Tubuhnya bergetar mendapati pemandangan menyeramkan seperti ini.

"LU!!" Teriakan Sehun pun terdengar jelas.

Terlihat Sehun mendekati Luhan yang menjadi santapan vampire tua itu.

"DIA BUKAN BAEKHYUN! DIA LUHAN!"

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN DIA BUKAN BAEKHYUN!"

"KAU MEMBUNUH MANUSIA YANG KU CINTAI, MATILAH KAU VAMPIRE TUA!!"

Ini adalah tingkat kemarahan Sehun paling tinggi. Tak berpikir lama, Sehun langsung menyerang vampire tua itu.

Ketika vampire tua itu merasa terancam, semua vampire lain menyerang Sehun karena tak terima pimpinan mereka dapat penyerangan.

Sehun mendekap tubuh tak berdaya Luhan yang telah tiada dengan penuh cabikan dan darah.

"Lu--" Bisik Sehun terpotong karena dirinya telah mendapat serangan dari para vampire itu.

"Arggh--saranghae.." Lanjutnya dan detik itu juga ia terbunuh oleh penyerangan para vampire.

 **Flashback off#**

Mendengar semua penjelasan Chanyeol membuat KaiSoo sangat terkejut bahkan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya dalam dekapan Kai.

Sedangkan Baekhyun?

Tentu saja namja mungil itu sangat terpuruk dengan penjelasan tersebut.

"Appa..." Lirih Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

"Appa!" Baekhyun mencoba untuk bergerak namun Chanyeol menahannya dengan mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Tidak mungkin appa pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja!"

"Appa..."

Jerit tangis Baekhyun membuat atmosfir ruangan ini menjadi pilu. KaiSoo ikut bersedih melihat Baekhyun sangat terpuruk.

"Aku harus bertemu vampire itu! Dimana mereka?!"

"Tenanglah Baek..." Bujuk Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang begitu saja Yeol!"

"Arggh!"

Akibat dari pergerakan Baekhyun, ia merasa nyeri pada bagian perutnya. Dan pikiran kacaunya membuat namja itu pingsan.

Kai segera memanggil dokter kembali untuk menangani Baekhyun.

 _"Baek..."_

 _"Maafkan appa yang harus meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Tapi kau tidak lagi sendiri karena Chanyeol akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _"Hiduplah bahagia karena dengan begitu appa akan ikut bahagia disini."_

 _"Ini adalah pilihan appa. Pilihan yang sudah seharusnya appa lakukan untuk anak sepertimu."_

 _"Appa akan selalu mempertahankanmu walaupun harus menantang maut."_

 _"Appa sangat menyayangimu Baek..."_

Senyum Luhan menghilang bersama dengan dirinya. Menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun meraihnya namun itu sangat sulit hingga bayangan Luhan benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **TBC~**


	23. Chap 23 End

**Author POV**

Baekhyun membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit-langit.

Kedua matanya melirik setiap sudut ruangan kamar ini. Ya, kamar yang tak asing untuknya.

 _Krekkk~_

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Baekhyun pun menoleh memastikan siapa yang akan masuk.

"Baek..."

Sosok itu.

Sosok yang sangat ia takuti untuk kehilangannya.

Sosok yang selalu memberinya kasih sayang lebih.

Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan dengan seulas senyum lalu mendekati Baekhyun untuk merapihkan selimut tersebut.

"Appa..." Lirih Baekhyun dengan air mata yang tak terbendung.

"Wae?"

Dengan segera Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Seakan-akan ia tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Aku sangat senang jika itu semua hanya mimpi." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan pelukan erat.

"Kau bermimpi apa hingga memeluk appa seperti ini?"

"Di mimpiku, appa pergi sangat jauh. Appa meninggalkanku."

"..." Luhan menatapnya diam.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi buruk. Jika seperti ini, aku tidak ingin tidur."

"Kau percaya mimpi itu akan terjadi? Kau selalu khawatir setiap kau bermimpi Baek."

"Appa..." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Apapun yang terjadi suatu hari nanti, kau harus yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja Baek." Ucap Luhan mendekap kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Jika sesuatu buruk datang padamu, yakinlah akan ada keindahan yang kau dapati."

"Sama halnya seperti hujan deras akan ada matahari dan pelangi setelahnya. Jika ada kegelapan pasti akan ada cahaya setelahnya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi."

"Dengar Baek, jika mimpi itu benar. Dan terjadi sesuatu pada appa, itu sudah menjadi takdir kehidupan."

"Walau suatu saat nanti appa tak ada di dunia ini lagi, kau harus tau kalau appa akan terus melihatmu dan memastikan kau akan hidup bahagia."

"Appa berjanji akan terus datang dalam mimpimu saat kau merindukan appa."

"Appa--"

"Kau menyayangi appa bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat menyayangi appa. Appa adalah malaikat yang ku punya."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia walaupun appa tidak lagi bersamamu Baek."

"Chanyeol akan menggantikan posisi appa. Dia akan menjadi malaikat yang akan melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu."

Baekhyun kembali memeluknya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada bahunya dengan memejamkan kedua mataku.

 **Byun Baekhyun POV**

Mimpi itu kembali terbayang ketika aku terus melihat foto album yang terdapat foto kenangan antara appa dan diriku.

Air mataku terus terjatuh membasahi foto-foto ini.

Aku sangat merindukan senyumannya, pelukan hangatnya, dan semua yang dia berikan untukku.

"Datanglah setiap hari dalam mimpiku appa. Karena aku selalu merindukanmu."

"Sekarang tak ada lagi vampire yang datang padaku. Hidupku benar-benar sudah tenang appa."

"Dan appa tau? Jiwa vampire ku sepertinya sudah hilang semenjak cucumu terlahir."

"Namanya adalah Park Hanbi."

"Cucumu sangat cantik. Rambutnya tebal dan panjang. Mempunyai mata indah. Dia adalah manusia yang terlahir sempurna. Aku bersyukur untuk ini."

"Aku dan Chanyeol pun sudah resmi menikah. Kami akan tetap tinggal di rumah ini."

"Appa, gomawoyo! Jeongmal..."

"Appa pasti bahagia di surga sana. Karena aku pun bahagia disini."

"Tentu saja! Dia pasti sangat bahagia di surga sana. Dia pasti sangat tenang melihat anaknya bahagia. Dia adalah orang tua terbaik yang kau miliki." Sambung Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku dari belakang.

Aku pun menutup album foto ini lalu berbalik arah untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menghapus air mata ini dari kedua pipiku.

"Uljima..."

"Teruslah bahagia, dengan begitu pengorbanannya tidak akan sia-sia." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukannya Yeol..."

"Dia sangat menyayangimu Baek."

"Aku tau itu. Aku pun sangat menyayanginya."

Chanyeol menarik tubuhku lalu mendekapku dengan erat. Tangannya mengusap pelan punggungku dan ini sangat memberiku ketenangan.

Hanya beberapa menit aku merasakan pelukannya hingga ia kembali melepaskan pelukanku.

Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan tangan merengkuh tengkukku. Wajahnya semakin mendekatiku. Aku pun ikut mendekatinya.

 _Chu~_

Kedua bibir kami saling bertemu lalu menyapu lembut.

Kedua tanganku melingkari pinggangnya saat ia menarik pinggangku agar tak ada ruang diantara kami.

"Mmpphh~"

Ciuman kami semakin dalam bahkan ia mendorong tubuhku hingga terjatuh pada sofa. Lalu tubuhnya sedikit menindihku.

"Nghh~"

Bibirnya beralih pada area leherku. Ia terus mencium, menjilat, menggigit, bahkan menyesap kuat. Ya, aku tau dia sedang menciptakan tanda indah disana.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Kami pulang~!"

Seruan itu membuat kami terkejut hingga aku tak sengaja mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjatuh.

"Aigoo..." Rintihnya.

"M-mianhae Yeol..." Aku mencoba untuk membantunya bangun.

"Oh my...Kai-ya, sepertinya kita salah jadwal pulang!" Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya kau menghubungi kami kalau kalian sedang sibuk." Goda Kai terkekeh yang menggendong Hanbi.

"Eoh? Tenapa appa doyong daddy?" Tanya Hanbi.

"Karena daddy mu nakal Bi!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Nakal?" Bingung Hanbi dengan lucu.

"Daddy mu poppo appa mu." Sambung Kai.

"Aisshh...kalian jangan mengotori pikiran anak yang baru berumur 4 tahun!" Timpal Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah Hanbi! Appa hanya ingin dapat poppo darimu.." Seruku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hanbi turun dari gendongan Kai lalu berlari menghampiriku yang membungkukkan tubuhku untuk menyeimbangi tingginya. Aku pun memeluknya gemas.

"Kau senang jalan-jalan dengan kedua paman itu?" Tanyaku.

"Nde!" Jawabnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu poppo appa sekarang.."

 _Cup~_

Sekilas Hanbi mencium pipiku membuatku ikut mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Omo...pemandangan yang indah~" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya pinggang daddy Yeol masih sakit." Sindir Kai menahan tawanya.

"Tenanglah Park Chanyeol, kau akan mendapat pijatan terbaik dari Byun Baekhyun. Dan mungkin kalian bisa melanjutkan aktifitas tertunda tadi." Lanjut Kai dengan tawanya.

Sebelum Chanyeol bersiap melemparkan sendalnya, KaiSoo segera melarikan diri.

"Ok kami pulang! Tidurkan terlebih dahulu Hanbi agar kalian lebih puas!" Seru Kai menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah.

Aku hanya terkekeh dengan perilaku mereka semua.

"Hanbi mengantuk.."

"Eoh? Anak daddy mau tidur? Ayo kita tidur!"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggendong Hanbi dan melupakan rasa sakit pada pinggangnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk memberi Hanbi adik." Bisik Chanyeol tepat pada telingaku.

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar Hanbi dengan mencium gemas setiap langkahnya.

Melihat pemandangan manis ini, membuat bibirku terus terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Aku sangat mencintai mereka!"

 **The End**

 _Maaf jika ceritanya ga jelas dan kurang memuaskan :')_

 _makasih untuk readerdeul yg sudah komen_


End file.
